Master
by Kappa13
Summary: Kanda returns from a mission and wants to take out some frustration on his favorite slave. Yaoi Bondage. S&M. Knifeplay. MATURE for a reason! May have follow up chapters. Alternate Pairing Kro/Allen Kro/Lavi/Allen
1. Master

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to D Gray Man (Kanda and Krory in the background screams "THANK GOD!") Hehe? (=^.^=)

Warnings! (So sick of them and yet I must post them) Yaoi –sort of- Well hinting at least, Knife/Sword play –If ya don't know it it's a cutting fetish-, S&M, bondage, D's, little humiliation… Did I forget anything? Nope, don't think so! Have fun!

Random PWP

Kanda stalked down the nearly empty hall of the Black Order. His mission had run long from those incompetent Finders messing up the location they were to be deployed to. He glared down anyone that tried to approach him. A smile ghosted past his lips as he reached his door, his tongue peaked out as he unlocked it and entered, making sure it was locked before he turned around to see the man facing away from him held standing by the large chains dangling from the ceiling.

The heavy chains rattled when Krory heard the lock, his body started shaking with anticipation when he felt the swordsman's presence coming closer, even though he couldn't see. "Master?"

"You had a doubt?" Kanda asked as he yanked on the crossed chain, causing the man to whimper at the feel of his wrists and throat being pulled on.

"Would not bode well for me if it were not Master."

"Good slave," the chain was released to let the man breath normally as Kanda moved to rid himself of heavy coat and outer clothes. Krory whimpered it did not go unnoticed by the perceptive swordsman. "Have I left you unsatisfied?"

"Master always satisfies my," Kanda's eyes narrowed at the mechanical tone in the words, he reached to grab a first full of miss matched hair and yanked until the man was nearly bent in half. The slave gasped and gagged as he tried to breath past the collar crushing his larynx. To anyone else it would seem the young swordsman was attempting to hang the struggling man though the prominent bulge between the man's clothed legs spoke otherwise.

"Are you unsatisfied?" Kanda's voice sounded dangerously low as he let Krory straighten enough to draw in breath.

"Never, Master," was spoken with every ounce of emotion running through the shaking man.

"That's a good pet," Krory positively vibrated; Master only ever called him pet when he had done very good and that always resulted in…

"Ah," was moaned out as he felt that blessedly sharp sword slide across his back. "Thank you Master," was whispered as his body continued to buzz with the stinging pleasure of the cut. It was shallow and well placed to leave the skin burning for a time even after the blade was long gone.

"I have a headache, stay quiet," the chain was pulled again, this time Krory tried to keep his limbs from twitching so he wouldn't rattle the chain. "That's a good pet," Krory's body started shuddering on its own as he felt cold sharp metal press against his chest. When the blade pressed harder Krory's mouth opened in a silent scream as it cut deep. The nerves were temporarily deadened by the depth of the cut as blood welled freely. Kanda released the man to let him whimper softly when the nerves caught up with the pain.

"Thank you Master," was whimpered in a broken voice as the man forced himself not to moan and writhe at the still firing nerves. "Does Master wish me to do something for him?"

Kanda smirked, "You already are." He stepped up to run his tongue across the blood soaked chest, rewarding his slave with a soft hum of pleasure at the copper taste.

"I'm glad I could please Master."

"I feel like playing rough," his eyes never missed the shudder that went through the man's body as Kanda ran his tongue once more to taste the red copper that still ran from the deep wound. "Would you like that?"

Krory was still shuddering uncontrollably, he knew he needed to stop or else Kanda might stop their playing. He wanted nothing more than to shout, 'Yes, please, cut me. Bleed me! Never stop!' but he knew his place in this partnership. "Master does as he wishes," he whispered out as he somehow forced himself still.

"Good slave." Krory couldn't help but whimper as he felt the cold blade forced through him. "Hmm," Kanda hummed against his back, the taller man holding perfectly still for fear of cutting internal organs on the skillfully/harmlessly placed blade.

"Master," he panted, trying to hold his breath for fear of crying out in pleasure as it was slowly removed. "Thank you Master."

"I thought you'd scream at that…" Kanda said once he cleaned his sword of lingering blood. "I'll have to try harder."

Krory moaned softly as he felt Master touch him, gasping when Kanda thrust his fingers into the wound. "Do you like that?"

"Yes, Master," the man moaned out as the fingers kept thrusting into the wound.

"It feels tight," Krory's entire body twitched strongly as the boy forced another finger into the tearing wound.

"Use me Master," spilled freely from the man's mouth as he leaned heavily against his bonds, trying to give the smaller Master access to any part of him he desired.

Kanda smirked darkly, he had his pet trained well. His tongue ran across the bloody wound again before he forced four fingers into the growing hole. "Use you? I own you," there was a sickening sound as he pulled at the wound, the skin tearing enough to allow his now bloodied hand to slip into the wound with ease.

Krory came at the wonderful pain firing up his spine, his body shaking as he forced himself to stay quiet. Once the tremors were over his eyes widened, "Master forgive" Krory's head snapped to the left as Kanda struck him across the face. He tumbled to the floor when the chains were suddenly released. "Master," he scurried forward to bow at Master's feet. "Forgive me. Punish me for my unearned release," Krory set his face against Master's feet.

"You're not worth it," the groveling Exorcist was suddenly sprawled across the room when the swordsman's foot connected with the side of his face. Krory was already crawling back to Kanda, he knew the swordsman would be the only 'Master' that would ever understand his sick obsession. "Stop," Kanda suddenly had Mugan's sharp edge tilted up toward the approaching man.

Krory kept moving forward until the blade pressed against his crotch. "Master," he sighed as he lowered his weight onto the sharp edge. Soon the razor's edge was cutting into his suddenly hard cock. His eyes were fluttering with pleasure as he focused all his attention on not cumming, "Master…"

"You don't deserve to cum."

"Make me earn it Master," the blade shifted deeper. God, he was ready to burst, they'd never done anything this wonderfully painful.

"Open up," Krory did as told when Kanda pulled himself from his pants. "Now, be a good vampire and suck it."

Krory's body flinched, he knew he deserved that but it still stung far worse than even the blade cutting deeper into his groin. "Yes Master." He quickly went to work on the hardened organ, licking and slurping at it loudly. Krory knew Kanda loved when he made noise when sucking him, one of the few times Master allowed his slave to be as loud as he wanted to be.

Krory's work was rewarded by one of the few moans Kanda ever made and the edge cutting deeply into his crotch. "Master," he gasped when he pulled back for air. He was instantly choked when Kanda slammed him back onto his cock.

"I said suck not speak." Kanda's lip twitched upward when he felt the man's throat convulse around him and started thrusting his hips. His pet was shaking again, his smirk widened as he lifted the blade higher. He felt the man moan around him while he watched the blood slipping down Mugen's blade to pool on the floor. "Better make me cum quickly. I don't know if I can keep myself from cutting it in half," he felt the man pause in his work, knowing the slave's eyes had to be wide as the throat wrapped around him started quivering. "You want me to, don't you? Such a sick, twisted, slave you are. Should I even leave it attached? Or shall I take the whole thing off and save you the trouble of healing it?"

Krory shook harder as the blade dug even deeper, the swordsman wasn't very far from accomplishing that. The worst part, he honestly didn't know what he wanted. God the wonderful pain, it was driving away what little sanity he had left. "Master…"

"What was that?"

"Master does as Master wishes."

"Good boy." Krory cried out in pain as the blade was raised. He felt warmth splatter him in the face while he knelt there, his body was shaking uncontrollably as he somehow held back the orgasmic pleasure coursing through him "That's a good pet, cum," Krory screamed when he felt his seed burning him as he came.

---

Krory woke, as he did after every time they played, curled up on the floor cleaned and bandaged. He looked around and saw Kanda had already been long gone. He remembered something about him saying he had a long mission to go on. He took stock of his wounds. The through and through was a bit under his right shoulder, he'd have to remember that the back was the worse do to Kanda's wonderful worrying at it. He sighed happily when his hand brushed over the well gauzed wound. His chest was no major thing, a little deep from the still present ach he felt but that would just give him something to pet while thinking of their next session.

When Krory's eye traveled south, they landed on a pair of Kanda' training slacks far too short legged for him but they were something to wear until he could change. His tongue ran across his lips in a nervous motion as he pulled the pants away to view the dressings there. He was skillfully wrapped for being an odd place. His fangs worried his lip as he carefully started pulling bits of the gauze aside to see what kind of damage their playing had caused him. He instantly paled and quickly made sure the wrapping was placed back snug. "Thank God it heals… I hope it heals," was whispered a few times as he snuck back to his room.


	2. First Play

"Krory, there you are," Allen caught up to the taller Exorcist. "Would you spar with me? Lavi was going to but he had to leave early."

"Sure, I was going to grab a drink but I can get it later," Krory smiled at the smaller boy and followed after him, tuning out the odd joking complaints about the last mission the boy had been on.

"Full contact?" Krory asked out of habit, sometimes the boy just wanted to work on his speed.

"Yeah," Allen answered as they started their fight.

The sparring went well, Krory was able to keep his injuries hidden and protected from the quick handed young Exorcist. That was until he miss stepped and was struck across his chest; pain resonated outward from bandaged cut. Krory gasped, his legs turned to rubber at the sensation, he thudded to the ground when he couldn't catch himself. "Krory?!" Allen dropped all will to fight when he saw the older Exorcist gasping and clutching his chest on the ground. "Are you alright?"

Krory's heart was pounding in his ears as he tried to stop the sudden aroused shuddering he felt. Allen was getting closer, "Krory, are you alright?" The boy was concerned, as always, for his friend. He reached to touch the down Exorcist, "What did I hit?" Krory moaned loudly when the worried boy's hand tapped down onto his shoulder wound. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were… uh," Allen's eyes were suddenly wide at the glazed, lust filled eyes looking up at him. "Krory?"

Krory's mind wasn't working anymore; he wanted the pain to be worse. "Master," was whispered as those mindless eyes continued to look at the one that had hurt him and saw another in the boy's place.

"Ma…." Allen's face paled, "Krory, Krory! Snap out of it," Allen was backing up as the taller man started crawling toward him. "Krory…. Arystar snap out of it!"

"Master, let me please you," Allen was suddenly staring down at a rather aggressive Krory.

"No," the older man had circled his long arms around his waist. Those sharp teeth flashed for a moment before they were placed harmlessly pressed against the shocked boy's crotch. "Krory," Allen gasped, truly afraid to try to get free of those dangerously sharp fangs. "Krory…" He tried again to reach the 'gone' Exorcist, it didn't work. "Sorry, Krory," he panted as he slammed his fist into the back of the preoccupied man's head. There was a grunt as Krory fell away with another moan from the shuddering man.

"Master," Krory said again, eyes opening to finally focus on Allen clearly. "Not Master," a blink. "Oh God, Allen! What did I do?"

"Tried to suck me! What were you thinking and why were you calling me Master?!" Allen shouted at the suddenly normal acting, pouting, Krory.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, Master always wants to be sucked," Krory responded, still a little out of it from the blow to the head.

"Krory, are you…" Allen wasn't even sure how to ask it, Krory was looking straight at him with his usual pathetically innocent look.

"I'm sorry," Krory said as he started getting to his feet, he stumbled when the world spun and fell right on top of Allen.

The smaller gasped and brought his leg up out of instinct, striking Krory in the groin. Allen cringed when he realized what he had down, "Krory I didn't mean to!"

Krory was clawing at the ground, trying not to rub himself against the younger boy even knowing that part of him was still useless. "Allen, you better not hurt me again. I don't think I can stay in my right mind much longer," he was panting as he forced himself off the smaller boy.

"Okay," Allen stuttered out, honestly what else was there to say? "Do you need help?" he asked when he noticed Krory wavering as he stood back up.

"I think I'm bleeding again," Krory said as he tried to not become enthralled by the feel of the blood seeping from his bandaged crotch.

"Bleeding, where?" Allen was in worry mode again, Krory chuckled at him. Do you really want to know, was the only logical translation for the look Allen was getting. "Uh… Never mind." Allen's mothering instinct kicked in and he ended up asking, "Do you need any, uh, help with it?"

Krory gave an odd whimper/chuckle as he glanced down to hide behind his white/blonde bangs. "Uh, I might… It's not exactly something I would like to show the lady nurses," Allen blinked at the mumbling man. He noticed when Krory paled as he looked up at him and down towards the floor. A whimper was heard.

"What?"

"I think Master went a little too far this time…" Krory whimpered with a whine as they got to his room. "We did some, very rough playing last night."

"You really are," Allen's eyes roved over the older Exorcist when the man started pulling off his coat and shirt. "God Krory, what the hell's happened to you?!" There were dozens of scars, old and new running along the man's back.

"I… I like… pain," was stuttered in a very soft voice.

"I knew it," Allen grumbled as he looked away. "Let me see how bad it is," Krory blinked at the boy's suddenly neutral reaction as he was helped with the bandage on his chest. "It's really deep but it doesn't look to have reopened. Is that the worst of it?" He asked when his eyes flicked to the large bandaging on his back.

Krory flinched, "No…"

"Uh, how low is the wound?" Allen asked, glancing down toward his navel.

"Lower than that," was barely above a whisper as he kept his eyes away from the helpful friend. Allen blinked before looking up at him, Krory couldn't meet his eyes and the boy flinched, "Oh…" After the boy finally composed himself he rubbed his eyes. "You're into some hardcore stuff aren't you," more a statement than a question.

Krory whimpered as he nodded his head. "I said that I liked pain…"

"Most don't take it to cock and ball torture," Allen said, the clown was gone for now and he might as well act like a knowing adult for a while. "Alright… I know I'm going to regret this, let me see," Krory paled and flinched away from the other. "Stop that, now just let me see how bad it is."

"Uh," the taller Exorcist just kept swallowing, unable to try to speak.

"Krory, don't make me hold you down and force you, you'd probably like that." Krory flinched, the young boy was right.

"Uh, I uh… h-h-haven't really s-seen how uh… b-bad it is," was finally stammered out as the older Exorcist turned about six different shades of blush and pale along the way.

"…" Allen blinked at the whining man, a frown showed. "Let me see."

Krory jerked back when the boy went to grab at his waist, "Please, stop! You'll end up hurting me again… and I don't think I could take another hit without…" Allen blinked when the other would not even look toward him.

"Fine, show me then." Krory gulped and went to go sit down on his bed, pulling his belt off to unhook his pants.

"Uh, I must warn you, it is really bad."

"You haven't even looked at it and you know it's 'really bad'?" Allen said, starting to become a little annoyed.

"I only looked at the tip and didn't dare to look farther," Krory whimpered when he slid his pants down his hips to show the bandaged area.

"That bad?" Allen said as he saw red seeping slightly into the white bandaging, the worst he thought of was light cutting. He'd heard it caused bad bleeding and horrible pain but it wasn't that bad… It just looked worse than it was. And the way Krory had always acted around them they had all pegged him for a wimp when it came to pain. Allen blinked when he realized that every time Lavi had smacked him in teasing had been a different type than the Bookman had intended and the vampiric Exorcist had been trying to hide his want for it. He suddenly became leery of exactly how 'rough' the man had liked playing when the bandages were being carefully pulled away.

---

Allen rushed out into the hall and slammed the door, leaning against it as he clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. How could **anyone** do that to another person?! He heard crying from behind the door and he turned to open it, Krory was sitting on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. "Hey, don't cry," he was already moving to comfort him.

"I'm such a sick, twisted," Allen shushed him as he rubbed his back, being careful of the gauze.

"No, you're not; you're just different than most people. You are actually a very lucky individual… Most would flinch away from pain and are scared of it, you're not."

"No, I run head first into it because it gives me some sort of cheap thrill," Krory grumbled into his knees.

Allen tried to smirk, it barely held, "Everyone is different…"

"To the point of what I let be done to me?" Krory said, not even needing to indicate toward his re-bandaged crotch.

"Yes." Allen failed not to flinch from remembering helping him be sure it would heal properly. "We should get you some Akuma blood, that didn't look like it will heal without some."

"Let me finished getting dressed," Krory said as he got up to pull on his clothes.

"What does it feel like to you?" Allen didn't even look toward the tall Exorcist as they walked down the hall once Krory got his hands on a glass of Akuma's blood from the science department.

"…" Krory's eyes narrowed in question but nodded when he understood, "Good."

Allen couldn't help but snort, "That's it? That's the reason you went through," his head nodded downward as he raised an eye brow.

"That was just… Amazing," Allen blinked at the sudden change in the man's tone. "I meant it as proof that I was truly sorry and it," there was a shaky sigh and it made the younger man a little nervous.

"Even with what it did to, you still," he got a nod when he saw those lust filled eyes again. Allen shuddered but it wasn't at the thought of going through that. "Krory, who is your Master?"

"Master is Master," was all he got in response, he blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean by that? Are you trying to protect them from being held responsible?"

"No, Master is not responsible for what I let be done to me. I am the only one responsible."

Now Allen was really confused. "Are you… not allowed to tell others?"

Krory looked upward until he saw Allen's face, a small smirk tugging at his lip, "Master has all but carved his name into me, though I am not allowed to say it."

"What if another tries to be your Master?"

Krory looked sad, "No other will ever be as good as Master, that is why I chose him."

"M's are so weird," Allen grumbled to himself even though Krory could hear it.

"I'm not just an M, I'm a slave too. I do as told or Master won't play with me anymore," Krory spoke with a hollow tone, Allen was just staring at him slack jawed.

"Any Master or just yours?" Curiosity got the better of him and he suddenly shoved the confused man toward the stone wall, his knee brought up to press unpleasantly against his still healing groin, "You called me Master just a little while ago after all."

Krory tried to suppress the moan at the feel of the boy's knee pinching him, it didn't work, "Ah… Allen. Please, don't…"

"I'm just asking a question," Krory looked down at the innocent look in the boy's face even as he pushed the knee against him harder.

"God, Allen, please!" His head tapped back against the wall as he whimpered with each shift the boy's knee did. The little brat was meaning to make him lose his mind!

"Please what? Stop, continue? End it?" The last question was purred out as Krory saw something very dark shine behind the clown's eyes. The knee shifted left, he moaned and felt his cock starting to jump. A surprised sound left his throat, it was actually hardening. "Hmm, seems it can heal even after being cut down the middle…" Allen chuckled as he felt the pinned organ swelling. "That's good; I was worried you wouldn't heal."

"So was I," was squeaked out a few octaves too high when the knee dug in more. "Please stop."

"You want me to stop?" Allen's lips were right next to Krory's bent head as the knee pressed more, the boy was leaning onto it as much as he could. There was a nod and Allen suddenly removed his knee from the fully hard organ.

Krory was left panting, wanting the pain to return just as soon as it had left. "No, please," he couldn't help but say when Allen started walking away. "Don't leave me, like this…"

"Aren't you going to go running to your Master and beg Him to beat you?"

"Master, isn't here," Krory said without thinking.

Allen raised a brow, it wasn't a direct answer to his previous question but it was a start. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Anything, just don't stop," Krory pulled himself away from the wall. This wasn't Master, he got to play back rather than just be played with."I can make it worth your while," he purred into the smaller boy's ear, he was rewarded with a shudder running down the other's spine.

"Yeah? How so?" Allen asked, being a sadistic bastard purposefully, knowing Krory would love it.

"Do with me as you wish, and all I will do is moan," Krory risked running his tongue along the side of Allen's throat, wondering what his reaction would be to his teeth being so near. When the boy straightened and gave a pleading whimper he knew it would be very fun to play with him just to make him squirm. "I love bondage, in fact the only time I'm ever out of them are," Allen seemed so startled when Krory suddenly dropped to his knees in the middle of the hallway and started dragging down his zipper.

"Krory," was let out in a harsh whisper as his head swung left and right to make sure no one was there to see. He let out a long moan when the kneeling man started sucking on his half hardened member, the talented mouth having it fully hard in a single pass as he started slurping on it loudly. "God, Count," Allen's head fell back as he let his eye close. He never would have thought with that many teeth, the man never once even tapped him with a single one. "Need to… stop."

"Stop?" Krory asked after quickly pulling away.

"Ah," Allen cried out at the sudden loss of that wonderful mouth before shaking his head, "Yes, we can't be found like this out here."

"I kind of like it, your moans echo so nicely against the stone," Allen had no choice once that mouth was back around him, all he could do was just that, moan.

"Kro…ry, gonna," Allen panted as he tried to hold it back.

"Mmm," the responding hum was enough to send him over the edge, his seed shooting down the waiting throat as he just moaned and whimpered his completion. "You taste better than I thought," was said as Allen blinked blurry eyes down at the man licking his lips. His breathe caught once he realized what it was he was licking off his lips. "What? I can't enjoy myself? Hmm, you were so dominant a minute ago, where did this little submissive come from?"

"Sub… Krory, you just blew me in the hallway. What happened to the slave doing what Master said?"

"You're not Master, that means I get to play too," Krory was walking the boy backwards until he was trapped against the door. "What shall I do to you next?" Allen let out a yelp when he was suddenly pulled through the door and shoved onto the empty bed, "Hmmm Master never lets me touch him." Krory's sharp nails ran up the boy's still covered legs, making a scratching sound across the material as they headed upward to his still unprotected cock. Allen yipped when they didn't stop until the very tips tapped against it, he flinched with each one as he felt himself hardening again. "You see? A little pain can be pleasant," that sharp toothed grin, that one that threatened to eat you in a single bite was shown to the whimpering boy.

"Yes, I see," a whine was heard when Krory's nails gently ran up the stiffened shaft to the head, leaving slightly raised lines of unmarred skin behind. "This is why you love it so much?" Allen moaned at the tingling the nails were causing in his cock as the other continued to dance those potentially deadly tips over him.

"Yes, and no. You would scream at what I see as this form of play," Krory ran his other hand down the boy's limp arm, catching the wrist to lift it to him. "Squeeze," Allen blinked when he realized Krory had him holding the man quickly literally by the balls, he shifted his fingers. "Hmm, that's nice but squeeze don't rub. I want to play," Allen gave a soft pump on the swollen orbs, he got another hum before the man narrowed his eyes at him with that grin again. "Squeeze them," Allen's hand was suddenly swallowed up by Krory's as he forced the boy to squeeze him, he moaned when he felt them threatening to burst beneath their closed hands. "Just like that," his voice was higher, he could hear the hitch the pain was causing but it felt so good. "This is what it takes for me to feel that tingling you felt," Krory panted when he let the hand go and Allen was still squeezing him tight, the smaller hands working the compressed testis.

"And you have no limit on pain?"

"I just had my cock cut in half, I'd say not…" Krory smirked when he saw Allen flinch. "Hurt me," he smirked as he let his nail dig a little too deep, sighing when the boy's hand instantly turned into a crushing grip. One of the sensitive balls popped under the grip, he moaned and leaned over the confused boy as he tried to keep himself calm.

"What did… are you okay?" Allen asked when he realized what had happened and released the wounded sack.

"Fine, fine, not a bad grip… Now, the other one, please," Allen's eyes were huge as he saw Krory's face lean down to nuzzle the top of his head. "You wanted to know what it's like to be Master, never show surprise unless you are using it as a ploy in the game. As in, I wonder how much of my cock you could fit down your virgin throat," Allen jolted when Krory suddenly had him by the back of the neck and had him sitting up right. "You see, how scared you are? You don't honestly think I'd rape you, do you?"

"You just seem so… right now," Allen didn't even have a word for it.

"I would never sink so low," Krory spoke truthfully. "I am the one that likes pain, Allen; never would I force it on others. I didn't do any true damage to you now did I? I only scared you into hurting me." He knelt down to let the sitting boy be eye level with him, he licked his lips and smiled softly. "Will tying me up, make you feel safer?"

Allen really wished it didn't but he nodded his head, "Yes… you're just acting so unpredictable, I can't tell when you're serious or not."

Krory shifted and tapped the boy's shoulder so that he stood up from the bed before dragging the frame away from the wall and laying down on it, "Since we don't have any eye hooks I guess we'll have to deal with the bed."

"Uh…"

"Clown belt, Allen. Might as well get some use out of it," Krory was smirking rather frighteningly at the worried boy. "Tie me up, and do anything you want to me," the boy blinked at the tone as Krory reached his hands above his head and spread his legs out. "Master always prefers me spread, would you like me closed? Or is this alright?"

"Uh,…" Allen stuttered, attempting to come up with an answer.

"Oh, dear, I forgot the most important thing!" Krory sat up to start slowly taking off his clothes, the shirt was quickly dropped aside as he started reaching for his belt, "Shall I be fully nude, or would you prefer me to keep my pants?" He asked over his shoulder at the gaping boy. "No response, I think I'll take them off for this game," Allen blushed and suddenly had an eye full of Krory's lean backside when he bent over to remove the pants. "It healed nicely… Though it appears I have another scar," the young Exorcist nearly had a nosebleed when he saw the older looking intently at his own harden cock, a sharp nail plucking at the tip as if it were a string. "Hmm, at least it still has sensitivity, it would be horrible if I couldn't feel that particularly piece of my anatomy."

"Krory, were the hell is all this coming from?!" Allen couldn't help but ask as the seemly confused older man just frowned at him.

"Where is what coming from?" Krory asked as he sat back now on the bed, "Shall I be on my stomach or back? Hmm, I suppose it depends on what you want to do to me… What **do** you want to do to me?" When he noticed where Allen's vision kept flitting to, his training kicked in for him to anticipate what Master wanted, he leaned back and rubbed his fingers over his shaft in a lazy gesture. "Would you like to touch me?"

"Yes," Allen blurted before covering his mouth and blushing.

"Touch me however, where ever, you like," Krory opened his legs and leaned back to give the other whatever type of access he might need or want.

Allen couldn't help himself, he reached out to touch the ridged shaft, his fingers running along the scar trailing from the tip all the way back the rest of the body. "How could it still work?"

"I'm just glad it does," Krory sighed as the younger rapped his hand around the shaft and ran back up to the tip. He couldn't help but moan softly.

"I thought you liked pain?" Allen's teasing smirk was seen for a second before he seemed to realize what he was doing and released the man.

"Pain, pleasure, it's all the same to me. I just like one more than the other," Krory's eyes never waved from the boy.

"What all has your Master done to you?"

"Almost everything that involves pain. He prefers sharp play, and he knows I love it," Krory couldn't help it, his long nails slid over his bare chest to stroke painfully at the still present cut, causing blood to rise to the surface. He moaned and rested back further while his cock jumped at the sensation.

"Uh, does he beat or whip you?" Allen asked, trying not to react to the sounds Krory was making.

"Do chains count? He's swung the end at me once or twice to silence me when I wouldn't stop moaning," Krory's body shuddered at the memory of the strikes. "Are you asking me if you can whip me?" He asked as he shifted to kneel in front of the boy. "You can you know, I will never say stop," Allen blinked when the tall man pulled him toward the bed, pushing him to sit down so he could be straddled. "You can use my belt if you want," the boy's eyes widened when Krory reached down for it before sliding the two ends of the folded belt in his hand. "Hold tight, pull back and then fold your arm toward you. Just don't let go of the end or you'll strike yourself too."

Allen couldn't even think of anything that could be said, "Uh."

"I can't do all the work boy, that's the point of a submissive slave. Master has all the fun and I do as he wishes." Krory half lied, he had beaten himself with that belt several times to get his Master hard so he could suck him, he just wanted the boy to realize exactly what it took to be his Master, to show him how far it would have to go before he was near getting off. "You want me to call you Master, you have to act like a Master first, punish me for being so disobedient toward you."

Krory let a gasp slip when the belt snapped against his back, his cock bounced up toward Allen as his body shifted from the strike. "You've done this before."

"No, was that too soft?"

Krory's dark eyes shimmered, the golden of his innocence trying to show through. "That was soft? God, Allen, more. Harder, please!"

Allen flinched when the belt struck again, this time raising welts and Krory just shifted to settle after the hit. "Like that?"

"Yes, harder, close," Krory moaned out as his cock started dripping pre-cum, oblivious to the widening wet spot on Allen's tented pants. Another strike sent the man to whimpering and writhing when blood was drawn, "Please, let me…" Allen didn't give him time, the rest was lost in another strike, this one hitting the same spot as the last, "Cum, please Master, let me!" Krory cried, Allen's mind slow enough for it to take two more strikes before he realized what the man was saying. "Please, let me cum," the man was shuddering as he leaned down on top of Allen, never once touching his temporary Master. "Please, Master, please. Let me…"

"Krory, what's wrong?" Allen didn't understand, he wasn't using anything on the man to keep him from his released and still the man's cock was nearly purple as it twitched and wept pre-cum in a constant stream.

"Let me cum Master, please," Krory's mind was too gone to explain the always present rule between Master and slave. All he could think was to beg and plead for permission.

"Krory, why aren't you cumming?" Allen was confused, scared even. The man had said he would never say stop, could never be hurt enough to say it and the man was begging and writhing as if he were in horrible pain.

"Master, Master has to let me. Has to say I can," Krory panted out as he moaned for another strike even as his body begged for release.

"Master has to say?" Allen sighed in understanding, he grabbed a fist full of Krory's hair to pull the man upright. "What's the best way to orgasm for you? Being simply told to, or let the pain cause it?" The man's eyes were glazed, Master was hurting him again, his body was shaking with excitement.

"Master does as Master wishes," there was nothing left in those eyes but a willing slave, who whimpered when the belt hit again. "Please, Master, let me," another, this one pushing him too close to the edge, "Please Master stop, let me cum!"

"I want you to lose control," another strike and Krory came hard all over Allen's face and chest while he screamed in ecstasy. "That's a good boy." Krory's eye opened in dulled confusion, Master was happy he lost control? "Now, wasn't that better than when Master tells you to cum?"

His hair was being petted; he made a content sound that was suspiciously like purring. "Yes… Is Master going to punish me for cumming without permission?" His entire body was shuddering in anticipation.

"Do you want me to?"

"YES!"

Allen chuckled, "Then you had better be restrained." Krory mewed out a sound of surprise when the Clown belt's white straps started gripping his limbs and sprawling him out on the soft bed. "Wouldn't want you getting away now would we?"


	3. Second Play

Krory laid on his bed carefully, his arms crossed behind his head as he sighed at the feel of the material against his still sore back. The boy had an arm on him, and it would no doubt be sore for a few days after the number of strikes that he had counted. He shifted, moaning as the slightly scratchy top blanket brushed across his tender skin, he definitely had to convince Master to let Walker join their play. If anything else it would be something for Master to watch while he screamed and moaned at the pain, when Allen had gotten going the boy easily split skin and could even strip bone when he wanted to.

Krory's eyes shimmered, any would mistake them for gold before they closed at the thought that jumped into his head before he tried to rest. He would need his rest for the next time he tried to coax Allen to play.

---

Allen rolled his shoulder and rubbed at the joint and muscle, it was killing him. He had even been hindered when he was eating this morning and it was starting to bug him when Tim decided to perch on it, "Gah! Stay off that side!" he finally yelled at the confused golem.

"Ho… What's with you today?" Lavi asked as he stepped away from the angered younger boy.

"My arm's killing me," he grumbled as he rubbed it again, Tim having chosen his head was a better perch, and ignored the bite he felt from the angered golem. "Krory's bitten harder fighting over food, knock it off," he swatted the golden golem away before walking toward the baths. Maybe the warm water would help ease the aching muscles.

"Hey, where you going? We were supposed to spar," Lavi called after him.

"I sparred yesterday, my arm's killing me. Go bug Kanda to spar with you," Allen called, not even watching what he was saying with the tight muscles thrumming painfully in his arm.

"Yu's still on mission, he won't be back for weeks!" Allen heard a bit of the sentence but only shook his head and turned his one track mind to a hot, soothing bath.

---

"Ah," Allen sighed as he lowered himself into the warm slightly scented water, Lavender he thought but it could have been another flower; one of the girls must have just been through. He leaned back and sunk all the way down until his head was resting on the lip of the large tub, sighing as the throbbing pain started dulling.

"That's why Master doesn't whip me often," Allen jumped when he blinked and Krory was suddenly across from him in the tub. The water sloshed when the boy grabbed for his towel on instinct. "Come now Allen, you've seen me completely and you're still worried about modesty?"

"Automatic response," Allen explained as he forced himself to drop the towel before he could cover himself with it. "I'm surprised you even came to the baths this time of day with all those scars."

"I'm a tooth and nail kind of fighter, of course I'm going to have scars," Allen was starting to worry, Krory was smiling like the cat that ate the canary and he was **really** starting to get the impression he was dessert. "So, how's the arm?"

"Still attached. How's the back?"

"The same," was said with a growing grin. "Though you did take a few chunks of flesh off."

"Sorry," Allen said sadly. The water barely shifted and Krory was suddenly right in front of him when he looked back up. "Gah!" Allen yelp out and slammed into the lip of the tub when he tried to back away.

"Calm down I'm not going to eat you. I want to help with your shoulder," Allen was blushing furiously at the tone of Krory's voice as the man set a soft hand on his sore shoulder and started needing it carefully.

"Hmm," Allen couldn't help it, he moaned as the heat from the bath and the soft needing started loosening the taut muscles. "You're good with your hands."

"I'm good with more than my hands," Allen blinked when he heard the chuckled from behind him, when had he ended up sitting in Krory's lap? "Can we play?" Was whispered into Allen suddenly chilled spine.

"My arm is killing me…"

"You don't have to beat me off," Krory whispered in the boy's ear, making the young Exorcist blush deepen. "Oh dear, that didn't come out right," he played the naïve innocent fool as he looked away from the still blushing boy.

"You said it exactly how you meant it," Allen said, suddenly realizing exactly how much of Krory's acting was just that, an act. "You perverted old man," the boy swept water up at the man behind him and the other sputtered a little when he ended up swallowing some.

"Well, this isn't what most people have in mind when they think of water sports but I think I'd like this type better," Allen was suddenly pinned to the lip of the tub, Krory's knee settle between his. "Hmm, so easily taken," the pinned boy's eyes widened when Krory's sharp teeth flashed so close to his throat. The tall man grunted and moaned as he rolled away when Allen's knee shot up to hit him. "Not bad," was slightly coughed out when he got his eyes to stop rolling up at the pleasant pain.

"You perverted old bastard, you wanted me to kick you!" Allen yelled in anger as the older Exorcist just laid back against the lip of the tub.

"I had to get you to hurt me somehow, you're not the type to hurt someone unless provoked or endangered. I just scared you is all."

"Oooo, you wanna hurt?" Krory's eyes shimmered as his smile increased, he had angered Allen enough to make him drop his normally formal speaking, and this was going to be good. "I'll show you hurt," Krory was grabbed by the hair and pulled up enough out of the tub he had to put his hands on the lip to keep his balance. "A few things I've learned from the circus," Krory's voice started coming out in yipping pants as Allen rested his palm against the nail beds perched on the edge of the tub. The wonderful pain shooting up from them was something he never expected from such a simple act. "How to torture someone for stealing from another." Krory whimpered softly when his hair was released, but whined when the hand left his still thumping fingertips. "How to remind someone never to let you fall." Allen already had his arm; a sharp downward pull separated the joint in his shoulder from its housing. He moaned and whimpered as his unseen cock twitched and pulsed beneath the water. "How to never forget your place." Krory cried out as his leg was suddenly pulled from his hip the same way his arm had been. "And finally," his cry was silenced when Allen's gripped his throat, "Never to speak out of turn." Krory came when he felt that grip crush his throat before letting go. Allen left the Exorcist panting as he wiped at his eyes and grabbed his clothes.

"Ah," Krory tried to call out, his voice and throat were still out of commission as he clawed his way out of the tub after the boy.

"Krory, don't try to walk or move that arm, I'll get the nurse to relocate it..." Allen was already gone from sight, leaving the man to growl at how stupid he had been to try to push the boy into hurting him.

---

Strike one, Krory grumbled angrily at himself as he completely disregarded the nurses' orders to stay in bed and stalked out of the infirmary on his still sore leg. "Who let you out of bed?!" The head nurse bellowed when she saw him trying to leave, he roared back at her to leave him the fuck alone and not a soul thought it a good idea to try to talk to the 'vampire' after that.

"Allen?" He called softly as he knocked on the young Exorcist's door. "Can I come it?" There was no response, though he knew the boy was behind the door. He sighed, sitting carefully on the floor to rest his back against the door, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dredge up old memories."

Krory yipped when the door swung inward and he was suddenly staring up from the floor between the young Exorcist's legs. "You didn't, I did. I should never have done that to you…"

"You know I'm sick, I loved every second of it," Krory admitted, even as the boy looked as if he might start crying.

"I know," Allen smiled softly. "Did you finish?" He gave a chuckle when he got a nod, "That's good; it would have bad if you had to explain a certain something away."

Krory laughing softly, "It happens when men get choked."

"Really?" Allen blinked.

"Yes, would you like me to show you?" Krory moved to kneel in front of the confused boy, "Give me your hands."

"Uh," Allen's hands were suddenly wrapped around either side of the kneeling man's throat. "I don't know anything about…"

"Don't worry, just let go when you feel the pulse fading and I stop moving," Krory made sure to settle the boy's fingers over his pulse points. "Squeeze."

"Krory, I can't," the boy's grip stayed loose and the man sighed.

"Please, I like being strangled, but I have to have a partner to do it…" He felt the grip tighten a little and he smiled, "Thank you Allen."

"Do you get off on it?" Allen asked while he gripped slightly harder before loosening it again.

"I can, but you'd have to kill me for a little bit before I would. Not something you would be comfortable with for your first time. Why? Are you planning something?" Allen's hands gripped tightly, ending the conversation when Krory's oxygen was cut off.

Allen didn't know what he was expecting, he thought Krory would instantly respond to the grip on his throat but it took nearly a minute before an instinctual panic showed in the man's eyes. His wrist's were grabbed, he tried to release his grip but they held him there, forcing him to keep choking him. "Krory?" There was a smile as he saw Krory start fighting with instinct to keep the game going. Allen understood why he had a hold of him now; it was showing him to not be afraid. He also knew the moment the hands let go of his he would let go. That panic looked became worse and he felt Krory's nails denting his skin as the man started an odd shudder when he tried to expand his chest. His mouth was working like a fish out of water as the twitching grew worse, a smile showing as he grew closer to the peace this game always gave him.

"Krory?" Allen asked as the grip grew slack, he waited until Krory's hands fell away completely to release; he got a gasp from the near unconscious man as he coughed to catch his breath.

"Thank you Allen," Krory sighed when the worst of the coughing stopped. He weakly grabbed for the boy's hand to drag it to his hardened groin, "See? Not even enough air to stay awake and hard as a rock. Men are such perverted creatures aren't they?"

Allen blushed at the feel of the euphoric man's cock; he was indeed as hard as a rock and pulsing madly under his hand. "What do you usually do to get off while being choked?"

"If Master wants me to cum he doesn't stop until I do, then he punishes me for not having control," Krory admitted while he tried not to moan at Allen's soft touches.

"What would you do if you couldn't choke yourself that long?"

"My nails are a good substitute for Master's blade, they can't cut anywhere near as deep but they still feel good," Krory moaned when he felt Allen's hand suddenly flex around him painfully.

"Anything else?" Allen's eyes weren't watching Krory's pleasure filled expression, he was looking away trying to think who all used blades.

"Hmm, that feels so good," Allen blinked out of his thoughts to realize he was gripping the man painfully hard. "Don't stop," was moaned when he went to let go and apologize.

"What else do you like?" Krory whined loudly when he was suddenly let go. "Well, you're not answering."

"Pain, I like pain. Please," Allen's hand was swung out of reach when Krory tried to put it back where it was.

Allen smirked darkly, "Do you like being teased?" Krory was reverting back to slave mindset, he stepped back when the man tried to reach out to try to suck him.

"Master, please," Allen stayed out of reach as Krory kept moving toward him.

"I'm not your Master, I'm Allen," Krory had reached him and had him around the waist like the first time he'd heard the turn form the man's lips. Allen forced his chin up before he could latch those sinful lips around him and forced him to look at him. "Has Master ever sucked you?" Krory was confused enough that he blinked; he was suddenly on his back on the floor with Allen pulling at his pants until his cock was freed. "I'll take that as a no," Krory cried out in surprise as the inexperienced lips wrapped around his head to suck strongly.

"Master," Krory sighed in a panicked question. No, Master had never even wanted him out of his pants unless it was to cut him… This was unexpected, wonderfully unexpected, "Allen."

That made the white haired Exorcist smile over the head of his cock as he continued to stroke him, "Welcome back, Count," he waited until Krory's eyes settled on him before going back to seeing exactly how much he could make the man moan and how many noises he could get out of him.


	4. Third Play

Krory walked down the hall after breakfast, wincing on occasion while he talked with Lavi about the next mission the boy had been assigned. "I've got to get going before noon, thought I'd warn you guys. I forgot to track down Allen the last time and he was pissy about me missing a sparring match or something." The red head blinked when he saw the tall man wince again, "Leg still bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, my leg… I guess I should rest for awhile," the older Exorcist gave his usual innocent cockeyed smile.

"How did you dislocate your leg anyway?"

"Huh? Oh! I was talking to Allen when I was getting in the tub and slipped… The nurse said I was lucky I didn't break anything," Krory said while he watched the floor. He had been getting good at lying about injuries but really hated when he had to say them to his young friends.

"Ol' accident prone Krochan," Lavi shook his head before he waved goodbye and rushed off when he saw LenaLee turning the corner.

"Are you doing better?" Krory jumped when Allen was suddenly behind him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I didn't want to ask while Lavi was in ear shot."

"I'm alright," he answered, still clutching his chest while his heart beat a mile a minute.

"I saw you flinch, does it still hurt?" Allen dropped his head, Krory had to smile at the blush that was showing.

"Yes, a little, but that's not the reason I flinched," Allen was pinned back in the suddenly deserted hall by Krory, he looked up to see those golden burning eyes looking down at him. "I loved it, and each time I move I have to force myself to stay soft. It was my fault you bit me after all… I shouldn't have moved," Allen's eyes blinked shut when the taller man pressed his lips against the top of his head. "Next time you want to do that, bite harder, please."

The boy's face turned beat red, "I still can't believe I bit you… I'm really sorry about that!"

Krory just chuckled, "It's better than cutting. Blunt pressing, pinching, and then crushing pain, until finally the skin breaks… Stays tender longer too," Allen's hand was drug upward to rub against the sore member, causing it to jump and fill instantly. "Damn, I shouldn't have let my concentration slip."

"I could, uh, take care of that for you." Allen mumbled softly, "My arm is feeling a lot better."

Krory's eyes shimmered again as a sharp toothed smile showed, "I want to suck you while you do it."

Allen's eyes shot up to the aggressive looking man, one look at those teeth and he was hard even though his mind was flitting through what would happen if Krory's concentration 'slipped' while they were on him. "Uh…"

"I don't bite Allen. If I can deal with it nearly being cut off by Master without even nicking him I'm sure I could go without biting you."

"Uh, okay," the boy's voice sounded shaky as they headed towards the closest room, this time it was Allen's.

Krory already had his belt off when the door was shut. Allen was started when he turned and the man was kneeling in front of him with the belt held up to him while the man worked on his pants. "Beat me," was panted when he finally got the button free.

"Not here," Krory whimpered pathetically when his head was drug away from Allen's erection by his hair. "The bed. I can't hit you right if I have to think about staying upright," the submissive man's eyes shimmered with lust, this was the Allen he wanted.

"Back or front?" Krory asked as he was drug by his hair to crawl along behind the suddenly forceful boy.

"You'll be on your front," Krory whimpered softly when his back connected with the wall beside the bed. "No," the man seemed confused when he went to turn around, thinking the boy wanted to strike him while he sat on the bed. "Here," Allen patted his lap when he sat down on the side of the narrow bed. "Put your hands on the frame and suck me," Krory happily obliged, rapping his fingers around the metal frame as he knelt between the spread legs to suck and lick at the boy's cock loudly. "That's good, remember, no biting."

Krory hummed his understanding, the boy thrust up into his mouth at the feel. He hummed again, this time a concerned sound as he felt something wrapping around his wrists and forcing his hands to stay on the frame. "Ready?" Allen asked as he let his head fall back, enjoying the skilled mouth suckling him. Krory's eyes closed contently as he hummed again. "Three," the eyes blinked open, three? There was suddenly a cracking noise as three points of pain struck his back, his eyes fluttered closed when the skin caught up and then his body as the pain radiated straight to his groin.

"Hmmmmm," he moaned around Allen's thrusting cock, wanting more. Whatever the boy was using felt wonderful.

"Six," was sighed out, Allen was close. Three more points of pain struck, this time Krory whimpered and writhed when he felt blood start down his back. "Tell me, when you want to stop," the boy spoke softly. "Nine," Krory growled when they struck, Allen cried out as he suddenly exploded inside that vibrating cavern. "God, Krory," was sighed out when the boy started getting his breath back. "Enough," he said when he felt the man still working on his softening cock, he was immediately released. "Twelve," this time the pain cut deeper than anything they had done before.

Krory was shaking with the need to release. "Master, please… Let me."

"Fifteen," Allen watched as the three white belts struck the writhing man, Krory cried out again before resting his head down against Allen's crotch. The harsh panting was causing the boy to harden again, "More?"

"Master," Krory whimpered. The belts struck again, "Eighteen," he automatically counted once Master stopped.

"You want to be choked?" Allen asked, the man nuzzled into his crotch shook at the thought, rising up to let Master get to his throat. "Have you ever been hung?" Wide eyes stared up at the boy, head moving left and right. "Want to be?" the eyes got even larger as he went to respond. White bands already had the man around the neck, slowly lifting him off the floor when his wrists were released. Allen watched when Krory's hands instinctively went to his throat, trying to grip what was holding him when his feet left the ground. "Twenty one," there was a moment the swinging feet stilled, a voiceless cry was seen when the three belts snapped against the hanging man's back. Allen smiled when he saw Krory's eyes roll up in pleasure when his body had truly started shaking from lack of oxygen. "Twenty four," another strike drug the man back into some form of primitive cognizance, teeth flashed as hands clawed at his throat to try to free himself. "Give it up… You're so close," Allen whispered, wanting to end this twisted game he had started, but the man kept trying to get free. There, the light was dying down; his legs were starting to spasm as his brain tried to get his body to keep up the fight. When Krory's eyes started dulling his body gave a few final shudders as it showered seed down onto Allen. "That's a good boy," the belts lowered the man to the bed, Allen blinked when the coughing didn't start. "Krory?" He touched the man's chest, rubbed it a bit, "Krory." He was starting to get worried, "Krory?" He tipped back the man's head and blew a breath of air into his mouth. There was a wheeze before the coughing started, Allen let out a shaky breath when the man's eyes focused on him. "I thought I lost you there for a second."

"Sorry, I think you did. Master never did that before," Krory's voice was so hoarse, he felt like he had been screaming the whole time.

"Don't try to speak, let your throat rest." Allen lay down beside the still slightly wheezing man.

"That's normal," Krory said before he could even ask, "It will stop when my throat relaxes again. I loved it," he said when he saw the worried look on Allen's face, he nudged the boy's hair with his face. "Thank you." Allen smiled softly, shifting closer, "You're… Oh, let me help."

"No," Krory was stopped when he knelt upright on the bed. "I don't want you to suck me."

"Alright," Allen had his hand before he could even reach down.

"No, I don't want you to do that either."

Krory's eyes narrowed, "Oh!" He shifted to straddle the small boy's hips, "Is this what you want?"

"No," Allen said when Krory started to position himself. "Stop! That's not what I mean," Krory blinked when he was pulled down to be kissed by the boy. Master never kissed him, the only thing close to that was when he had bit his ear to teach him to be quiet when he said to. He was so confused. "Stop staring at me, like a lost little kid! You know what a kiss is, don't you?"

"Yes, but… Eliade's the only one that ever gave me one. Master never did anything so, human," Krory pouted.

Allen growled, Krory blinked at the sound, "Stop comparing me to your Master! I'm not him! I will never be him! What will it take for you to figure that out?!" Krory could only sit there pathetically; his mind reverted back to quiet slave until Master calmed down. "Krory," dark eyes blinked, Master didn't call him by name. "There you are," Allen said when the dulled look faded. "I want you to take me," Krory let out a questioning sound, remarkably reminding of a squawk of some sort.

"Huh? What? No I could never do that!" Krory was panicked, trying to rise up off of the small boy under him; Allen already had him around the shoulders. "Allen, I can't! I've never… even…"

"Your Master doesn't fuck you?"

Krory's body shuddered when the word left Allen's mouth, "No, he's used things on me but never himself."

"And he doesn't let you fuck him?"

"He never lets me even touch him unless it's to suck him," Krory admitted, his mind seemed to want to torture him with images of Master lying beneath him spilling those rare moans as he thrust into him. "Eee," he shook his head hard enough he made himself dizzy.

"You're telling me for all the skills you have at taunting and teasing, you're a virgin?"

"Uh huh," Krory nodded.

Allen eyes glazed over at all the possibilities flowing through his head, the man could be a god if he wanted and he was happy to be a willing slave? "Welcome to manhood," Allen pounced onto the confused partner, giving the man no time to think.

"Allen, please stop, I could never…"

"Krory stop whining like a little bitch. If you're worried about my virginity, that ship sailed a long time ago, but I will be taking yours," Krory blinked at the boy above him. "Damn, where'd it go? That bastard Lavi better not have stolen my lube," the older man's eyes were huge when Allen started digging around in his pillow.

"Lavi?!" Krory couldn't help but shout.

"We're old news, he's after LenaLee, wanted to try new things. Found it," Krory was still stunned by the fact that the boys were even together much less. "Gonna be cold," Allen said as Krory hissed at the feel of the cold lube slick hand gripping him. "Hmm, maybe we can do some hot/cold play later… But this is mine for now," Krory's eye were rolled too far back in his head to see Allen prepping himself before he felt the boy shift to settle over him. "It's been awhile, I'm gonna be tight."

"Tiii," Krory moaned when the boy slid down onto him. "Allen," tight seemed an understatement. The boy's body gripped hard enough to make him moan in tingling pain. "Allen."

"God, shoulda thought of the size difference…" Allen grumbled to himself, his small body felt like it was being wedge in half by the adult within him. "Don't move yet, please."

Krory wasn't sure he could if he wanted to, "Play Master. Don't ask or beg; command. I won't respond to asking if I lose it."

"Good to know, I need to be on the bottom, you're too long for me to take like this." Allen yipped when he was suddenly under Krory, staring into slightly feral eyes.

"Allen, please, let me move."

"Go slow," Allen panted as he locked his legs around Krory's waist to give himself leverage when the taller man began moving. His first strokes missing, Krory growled when Allen wasn't whimpering in pleasure and pulled the boy's body closer to him. "Krory!" was cried out as the man finally hit what caused the boy pleasure. "Faster," Krory's dark smile would have caused fear had the boy's eyes not been closed. Released from the first command he began moving with an ever quickening pace, keeping his thrusts controlled. "Yes, that's it!" Krory's pace faulted when the boy suddenly gripped him tightly, warmth spilled over his stomach as the boy came in shuddering waves. "Ah, Krory," the boy sighed as he went limp in the man's arms.

Krory could only whimper as he stopped, eyes begging for release while he never once moved within the tired Master. "Please."

"You haven't," Allen could only laugh as he pulled the whimpering man to him and shift to get him to move again. "Cum in me," Krory suddenly cried out as Master's command caused him to fill the young boy. "Remind me not to talk dirty to you," the boy said with a chuckle while Krory recovered from the sudden orgasm.

"Talk all you want, just don't command anything," was groaned as he slid himself from the boy, a got a moan as he felt his seed slide out with him. "Are you alright? I tried to stay in control…"

"Well fucked, which is something I haven't been in a while." Allen's eyes were drooping, he felt tired as his body started to inform him of exactly how sore he would be in the morning. "Krory, next time, you can move until you cum. You don't have to stop if I beat you to it." There was no response, "Krory?" The tall man was curled happily into the small boy's side, asleep. He smiled, running his fingers through the man's hair, "Will you be my pet?" Allen wanted to keep the man but he didn't want him as a slave.

"Master," Krory mumbled in his sleep, head shifting to brush the petting hand. Allen frowned, he'd have to break him of that habit…


	5. Group Play

Allen waited a few days, letting his body rest and allowing Krory's back to heal from the over use of his Clown Belt. He licked his lips when he finally tracked Krory down again, the tall Exorcist was talking to Komui about something, whatever it was had him smiling his innocent smile as he scratched his head.

"Krory," Allen spoke softly, drawing out the syllables and smirking when the man's head lifted toward him. He turned the smirk into a seduction as he stepped out of sight, knowing he would soon be followed.

He wasn't disappointed when he had a very hard Krory pressing him into the stone wall. "Such a tease… Tsk tsk," Allen had to smirk; the man had gotten even better since he had been stripped of what little innocence he had left.

"Whatever are we to do if we get caught?" Allen asked as he leaned into that teasing mouth when Krory started kissing the back of his neck.

"That's easy, you yell rape and I get pleasantly flogged/stoned/or hung for the crime, even though it was you who 'raped' me."

"You never said stop…" Allen reached back when he was lifted so the taller man could suck at his neck without bending down so far. "Don't leave any fang marks, anyone that sees them will instantly know they're yours," he whimpered when Krory shifted and pushed the boy flush against the wall.

"What if I want them to know you're mine? Hmm, how jealous would you think Lavi would get?"

"Very, seeing as how he's called your name in his sleep," Krory flinched back to look at the boy. "He has wet dreams about your fangs," Allen said reaching blindly to brush fingers across his jaw. "He's had them since you first bit him… Even had me bite a few times," Krory's eyes were huge while his jaw hung wide. "Don't believe me? Haven't you seen the shudder he does when you activate you Innocence? Smile at him, that seductive one that makes anyone that sees it want to beg for you to eat them, he'll explode."

"Really?" Krory's smirk went unseen by Allen, "Do you want to be there when I do? Or should we go tease him together?" Allen was grinding himself against the hard stone, remembering when Lavi had walked in on him.

"YES!" Krory ended up shushing the boy when the word echoed off the walls, "Let's go tease the rabbit."

"And I thought I was a monster," Krory mumbled as he was drug down the halls by a horned version of the Clown Exorcist. "Careful… your tail is showing," he got an evil grin and swore he saw flames leaping in the boy's eyes.

"What do you want to do first?" Allen asked when he suddenly threw Krory against one of the doors lining the hall.

"What do you want me to do?" Krory asked innocently, smirking when the boy forced him down into a lust filled kiss. "Hmm, you want to suck me don't you?" he asked once the boy was through trying to suck his tongue out of his skull.

"Yes," Allen breathed as he started frantically pulling at the taller man's pants. Krory moved to help and his hands were pinned to the door behind him, "Don't move." His body flinched involuntarily at the tone as he froze, able to do little else as he watched the boy kneel down to start nibbling at his length. "Make all the noise you want, just don't move." Krory happily obliged when Allen started scraping teeth along him, whimpering and moaning depending on the force behind them.

"What's all the noise about," Lavi's appeared from the door across the hall. Krory's eyes settled on the red head, he came with a cry as Allen bit down hard enough to threaten permanent damage. Lavi gave a moan as he suddenly leaned against the frame while Krory panted against the door when Allen pulled away.

"Allen," Krory whimpered softly when the boy got up to kiss him. "Want to suck you back…" Lavi's presence was completely forgotten, even while the red head's uncovered eye bugged out of its socket.

"Mark me first," Allen begged while he drug Krory's face down to his shoulder. "Unless you can think of a more interesting place…"

"Could, but I'm the only one that likes that," Krory whispered as he let his teeth lightly graze over Allen's soft skin. "He already came once… How hard do you think he'll cum this time?" he asked softly as he felt his Innocent teeter on the brink of activating, his teeth lengthening as he gave a grin down at the devious young boy.

Allen could only smirk as he pulled the man closer. "Krory," he gasped when he felt those teeth sink down slowly. "Want you, so bad."

"We may want to take this elsewhere then… There's a difference between being caught with your pants down and fucking someone into the wall," Krory had to hold the boy up when his legs suddenly buckled.

"Yes, fuck me," Allen moaned.

"I said I wanted to suck you first," Krory smirked sweetly as he lifted the boy off his feet and turned to let his back rest against the wall.

"Please, don't tease, fuck me," Allen whimpered as he felt Krory's breath drift over his suddenly bare cock.

"What have I told you? You can't ask, you have to command," Allen's response was lost when Krory swallowed him in one try, licking and sucking harshly, barely remembering to keep his lengthened fangs away from the flesh.

"You can nip, a little," Allen panted when he felt those teeth barely touch against him.

"Hmm, have I turned you on to pain?" Krory asked, only in teasing though his tone spoke of other things.

"Just, scratching, a little. Please?"

"Not this time," Krory said, a little afraid of what he might do with his larger teeth. He went back to sucking, this time letting his sharp nails tap against the boy's shaft and balls when he drew back for air.

"God, Krory," Allen gasped. He didn't last much longer than a few more passes and he was filling Krory's waiting mouth as he was happily drinking him down.

Krory reared back when he heard a noise down the hall, "Uh, we've got company."

"Get in here," the forgotten rabbit grabbed them both to pull them into his room, the door slamming before anyone was seen. "Huh, what, why?" was stammered as the two righted themselves. "What the hell was all that about?!"

Krory looked over toward Allen, panicked and unsure how to react to that. When the boy smiled he could see the horns threatening to sprout again. "Well, Allen said you had a bit of a fetish," he spoke in that no way in hell was this man ever pure voice he used when he wanted to get Allen to play with him.

Lavi paled and he gulped audibly as the 'vampire' strode up to him, "Huh?" Wide blue eyes looked up at the taller Exorcist smiling seductively at him, his cheeks flared to match the color of his hair as he looked away.

"Allen, can I play with him a little?" Krory turned an all out evil grin to the smaller boy, "You can watch while I play with him… Even whip me when I forget my place."

"Hmm," Lavi let out a yip when Allen suddenly activated his Innocence and lashed the grinning Krory across the shoulders. "You mean like that?" The rabbit was confused when the young clown smiled while the 'vampire' moaned.

"Yes, just be sure to not hit Lavi in the process. He might not like it the way I do," Krory joked, Allen struck again. "Ah, am I to keep count or use that as a stop?"

"Means stop," Allen said when he saw Krory's eyed roll upward in pleasure.

"What the fuck Allen?!" Lavi finally yelled when he found his voice. "Why the hell would you hit him?!"

"Krory?"

Krory caught the little red rabbit against the wall, pinning the boy's hands before they could go for his hammer, "I'm a Masochist. I love pain." He let the pathetically innocent pout be seen when the boy just blinked at him in confusion, "Won't you hurt me?"

"Ah, Krochan," Lavi cried as his head fell back against the wall while he shook.

"You were right Allen. He must have a huge crush to get off so easily."

"Told ya, 'Krochan, please. Deeper, bite me,'" Allen said as Lavi looked at him wide eyed. "What? You don't remember calling his name when I bit you? Tsk tsk Lavi."

"He did?" Krory's eyes shimmered when he turned to look back at Allen's nod. "Tsk indeed… Should I punish him for you?"

Allen's white brows rose, "Punish, how?"

"Well, there's showing him what he'll never have or there's giving him what he wants but will never get again."

"I opt for the first one," Allen pulled Krory way from the startled rabbit to kiss him. "Take me," Krory grinned as the boy jumped up into his arms.

"I don't believe we brought anything with us for that," Krory smirked darkly as he ground against the aroused boy.

"Lavi should have some," was whimpered as Krory purposefully nipped at the boy's tooth dotted throat, eyes looked over at the still gaping red rabbit leaning against the wall.

"He keeps it under the bed in his toy box," Allen panted as Krory started sucking at his light markings. "Gonna leave a hell of a hickey if you keep going…"

"You wanted me to mark you. Would you rather I left a scar?" Krory asked as he pressed the sharp points a little harder against the skin, blood starting to surface before he stopped. "Master always liked blood, I don't get the enticement," he whispered as he ran his tongue over the dots of red to wince and turn away to try to clear the taste. "Hmm, 'toy box'?" Krory aked after he got over the bitter copper salt taste to look toward the bed. "What type of toys?"

Allen's brows rose up, before he looked over at the startled looking Lavi. "For a seme he has an awful lot of uke-ish toys… Wanna see?" Krory nodded as he let the boy back on his feet to drag an old trunk out from under the bed. "He likes to be tied up with a dildo in him while he's ridden. Where, ah there' s the one," Allen pulled out a large glass toy to show Krory. "He's got it about right, don't you think?" he turned it so the other could smile at it.

"A little shorter but about right. Hmm, are you changing your mind Allen?" Krory smirked widely as he walked behind the evilly grinning boy. "You want to play with him instead?"

"I think I do… Would you mind me having one final ride?" Allen turned to reach up to kiss the taller man, "You can have him too he'd love that. We may have to keep him from cumming though, it wouldn't be fun if we just got started and he goes soft."

"He likes restraints?" Krory asked when he noticed a set of leather cuffs setting in the box.

"Loves his hands bound," Allen smiled as he nipped at the man's lip, getting a moan when he pinched it hard enough to start bruising. "Catch him."

"Yes Master," Lavi yipped when Krory went from kissing Allen to suddenly grabbing him around the waist and throwing him onto the bed.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK, LET ME GO!" Lavi thrashed uselessly against the much stronger Exorcist, he froze when the man chuckled against his throat. He was instantly hard and praying for him to bite down.

"Be a good little rabbit and I might eat you," Lavi's eyes were pleading when the man pulled away, a wolf's smile showing. "You'll love it, I promise."

Allen was already closing the cuffs over the quivering man's wrist, eyes shimmering with arousal from the memory of their first time with them. "Krory, I want you to suck me."

Lavi let out a yip when Allen sat on his stomach, "Get off Allen, you're heavy."

"I'm working on it, and you won't be able to see," Allen turned lust filled eyes toward the angry rabbit while Krory knelt in front of him and started working on him again. "He's very good, ah," he moaned when he felt the man sucking on him for all he was worth, no teasing or playing, only wanting the other to release quick and hard. "Krory, God, I'm gonna cum already."

"Master, do you want me to slow down?" Krory asked his eyes glazed as his hand automatically stroked Allen while his mouth was away from the cock.

"No, keep going," Allen moaned and leaned back over the shaking Lavi, his glance to see the rabbit's huge eyes never leave Krory's face as the man continued to bob and suck on Allen's cock. "Krory, don't drink me." He set his hand on Lavi's bulging crotch while he felt Krory's hum of understanding. "Ah!" Allen felt that mouth leave him to moment he came, feeling Lavi pulse and spout under his hand while his own seed splattered Krory in the face. "Hmm, good boy. Give Lavi a kiss," he felt the body under him twitch, the cock jumping when Krory got up to lean over the startled red head to press their lips together in a short smacking kiss before pulling away from the older boy to go back to Master. "You're a mess," Krory started purring when Allen lifted his head to look at his white splattered face.

"Master wanted me a mess," he said happily as a smile was shown.

"You know I'm not your Master," Allen pulled him into a kiss.

When they separated the glazed look was gone, "Allen."

"There you are," Krory frowned when he felt Allen run his tongue across his cheek, catching some of the white along the way. "He came; we need to get him hard again without pushing him over the edge…"

"Keep that up and it should be more than enough," Lavi said as he watched Allen smirk before licking at the cum streaking Krory's face.

"Allen," Krory sighed as he tilted his head when the boy was finished with his face and had started licking down his throat. "Bite me again… It felt so good the first time."

Allen giggled against his throat, "Does our vampire have a bite fetish?"

Krory twitched at the word, suddenly thinking he had done something horribly wrong to have Master say it. "I'm sorry, punish me," his posture went from enjoying the nibbling to submitting to the boy.

Allen blinked and looked down trying to figure out what the change meant and why it happened. "Krory, what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Forgive me Master, make me pay," Krory's whole body stumped back on his bent knees, looking every bit the pathetic, submitting slave he was.

"Damnit Krory stop calling me Master!" Krory flinched at Master's yell, he dropped to the ground on all fours at Allen's feet.

"Master, is Master, I can call him by no other name," the slave started shaking uncontrollably as Allen just sat there with his jaw hanging open.

"God, what has he done to you?" Allen asked in a whisper as he lifted Krory's head, the man wouldn't even look at him, "Kiss me." That got a startled, though fleeting, eye lock before the man looked as if he was trying to think. "I said," Krory was suddenly sitting upright when the boy lifted his chin, "Kiss me."

The slave still kept looking away, his mind suddenly wondering if this was a ploy, but Master had said to kiss him. He had to, "Where Master?"

"My lips of course," Allen said as he pressed his to the submitting man's lips.

Master was kissing him, MASTER was kissing him. He couldn't help but let out a pleased sound as he let himself relax against it, though he never tried to push it farther than a touching of lips. "Master," was whispered when Allen pulled away.

"What did I say to make you act like this?" Allen asked once he had coaxed Krory out of the slave's shell long enough to stop submitting.

"Ma-mas-ster, called me vampire…" Allen pulled the man upright when he tried to submit again.

"I meant it as a tease, not a punishment," Allen explained, suddenly very glad that the vampiric Exorcist hadn't ended up with Lavi, the man would be a nervous wreck every time he… crossed his path. "Krory," the man was suddenly shaking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Master said my name," was answered with a big grin.

"You know I'm not your Master, right?" Allen asked, wondering if he could get the slave to unintentionally give him some clue along the way.

"I like this Master better," Krory said, risking Master's wrath to rub his chin against the hand still against his face. "He hurts me and makes me feel good."

Allen was stunned, "You want me… to be your Master?" Krory hadn't heard, when he saw Master giving no command to stop, he kept rubbing his face against the hand, going as far as licking and sucking at the fingers. "Ah, please stop that. You're gonna get me off doing that," God it didn't matter what the man did with that mouth, it was magic…

"Sorry Master."

"Hey, remember me? I'm turning blue down here!" Lavi's slight thrashing made them both look toward the restrained rabbit, Krory's eyes quickly left him to look back at Master while Allen looked over him with a frown.

"Krory," the man was shaking again. "Can you stop playing slave?"

"We're done playing?" the man sounded wounded, "Master hasn't even hurt me… Did I do wrong?"

"No, I want to play with him right now." Allen lifted the slave's chin before the man turned fully submissive again, "I'll whip you after we're done though," he let seduction play in the promise.

Krory started whimpering, Master never said anything that way before. "Master, going to… Please, say it again."

"Not right now, you're going to need to stay hard. You're going to be playing with him too."

"Play with him? I've never played with anyone… I'm always played with," Krory said, the slave's mind not seeming to understand.

"Krory," the man shook, "Krory," the slave looked up and whimpered when Master suddenly forced their lips together. It turned into a deeper kiss when he tried to pant for air and Allen's tongue slid in to search and thrust within his mouth.

Krory's eyes fluttered as while the boy continued to dominate his mouth, soon he started stroking back. The kiss didn't stop until they both needed air, "Allen…"

"There you are. Took awhile to find you this time," the boy smiled at him. "Now, weren't we just about to fuck Lavi?"

Krory shook, "Love when you say that word."

"What? Fuck?" Allen was suddenly silenced as the man kissed him again, this time he moaned when the skilled tongue pulled his into the other mouth and he started sucking on it as if it were another very needy part of his body.

"Guys! Come on!" Lavi thrashed again, causing Allen to shove his tongue down Krory's throat.

"I'm sorry," he said when he automatically reared back.

Krory only laughed. "It's alright, I'm very good at controlling my gagging. Now, weren't we going to do something about the horny little rabbit under your ass?"

"What horny little rabbit?" Allen said in an innocent voice as he pulled Krory back for another kiss.

"Goddamnit Allen! This is torture!" The thrashing again, this time both were ready for it though Allen yipped when he was nearly bucked off the angry redhead.

"You have no tolerance of teasing," Krory said as he helped Allen off the restrained boy. "Master would tie me up before he'd leave on a mission and leave me there until he returned…" he ran clawed nails lightly over the boy's still clothed body, the shirt fell open once the material was cut through. "Sometimes he would leave knives shoved through various appendages before he left… They were a bitch to get back out when he returned." Lavi was shaking when those sharp nails got to his waist. He gasped when he heard the thicker material cut beneath those claws. "He once bound me upside down and left for the day. He learned not to do that… I was unconscious when he returned. He had to wait for me to wake up saying it was no fun when I couldn't squirm and scream."

Lavi whimpered loudly when those nails started cutting the material at his crotch, he tried to will his erection not to push up into those deadly claws but it paid no mind to his thinking and slid against the back of Krory's nails as the material was parted. "This isn't Allen you're talking about right? Cuz there's no way he'd do any of that to anyone."

"No, Allen hangs me and whips me until I cum," Krory said while Lavi's eyes shot over to the innocently smiling boy standing and watching close by.

"We should really get back to the matter at hand," Allen said as he shrugged off the questioning look in the bound rabbits eyes. "You take him and I'll ride him. I know he's been dreaming about that," Krory's eyes shimmered as he smiled and nodded before brushing a kiss across the boy's cheek.

"Shall we tease him a little more first?" Krory asked; Lavi instantly started bucking.

"Fuck me already!"

"No, the poor thing looks to be in pain." Allen smirked as he dug through the trunk to find the lube buried amongst the toys. "Prep him won't you? He likes it when he's still a little tight," Krory was tossed the container once Allen had what he wanted out of it. The white haired boy's pants easily fell to the floor when he shifted his hips before he straddled the grumbling red head, facing Krory rather than the rabbit.

"How much is a little? You know I'd love to be stuffed without any prep," Krory smirked as he teased at Allen's lips while his fingers brushed Lavi's opening.

"I know. What has your Master used on you?" Allen kissed the man when he saw the glazed slave's look start creeping into his eyes.

"Hmm, knives. Sometimes he'd see how many links of chain I can take…" Krory shuddered as he felt one of Allen's hands scratching at his shoulder; he moaned and let the boy start taking his shirt off.

"What would you like me to try sometime?" Krory shuddered at the all the thoughts suddenly invading his mind at once, Master never asked what he wanted done, Master always did what he wished and he just found pleasure in whatever pain that was involved.

"Claws…"

"What?" Allen asked, he hadn't heard Krory's words over the wonderful moan the man had unintentionally made.

"Your claws. Could we, sometime?"

Allen blinked then a sudden mischievous grin tried to split his face in two. "Let's deal with Lavi then we can see about you," Krory shuddered at the purr in the boy's voice. "I'm ready when you are."

"You may want to check my work, I'm a little distracted," Krory said as he kissed Allen softly.

"Hmm," Allen hummed as he reached between them to force four of his smaller fingers into the squirming rabbit, "Seems fine to me."

"Ah," Lavi cried out as he bucked against the invading hand. "Allen, stop fucking teasing!"

"Being teased is half the fun." Krory kissed Allen while he pulled the hand away, "I believe that's my rabbit hole."

Allen giggled, "Sorry."

"Gah! Would you just," Lavi's protest died as they both took him at once. Allen quickly slamming down on him while Krory shoved himself completely within the clenching passage, all Lavi could do was cry out, "Ah!"

"Does he like it hard and fast or does he like when you let him get use to it?"

"Fuck me, please Krochan. Fuck me hard," Lavi was moaning and trying to get the older Exorcist to move.

"Answer your question?" Allen smirked as he kissed Krory before starting to try to keep pace with the much quicker partner.

"Yes, God, yes," Lavi moaned and panted as he tried keep up, unable to with the way they were thrusting. He finally gave up as he grew closer, soon all he could do was moan, whimper, and grind his hips while he watched Allen and Krory kissing as they fucked him. "Close," he whimpered out, he got a very unnerving set of grins as they looked at him.

"Tired already?"

"He's never had two at once," Allen answered Krory.

"Does that mean we're done when he is?"

"No," Allen kissed Krory, knowing full well Lavi wasn't going to last for much longer. "Faster," he said as he shifted so that he ground Lavi's cock into his prostate and let Krory's harsh thrusting force it deeper.

It only took a few more thrusts before Lavi exploded into Allen, the white haired Exorcist cried out as he came on Krory's chest. The two slumped back, spent. Krory whimpered. "What did I tell you?" Allen said while he gripped tightly around Lavi, making the red head gasp.

"I can keep going."

"Good boy," Allen smirked as his eyes started getting heavy.

---

Allen rushed to catch up with Lavi for breakfast, "Gooooood Morning!"

"I'm not talking to you," the red head grumbled as he winced with each step.

"What? You got your greatest fantasy granted and you're pissed at me?" Allen asked a little confused.

"You fell asleep!" Lavi yelled, a little too loud for the other's liking.

"So? You fall asleep all the time after you cum…" Allen said back, ready for a bitching fit.

"You fell asleep… It took him three hours," Lavi's face was nearly as red as his hair.

"What?" Allen was really confused now.

"Three hours! He fucked me for three hours! It probably would have been longer if you hadn't spoken in your sleep," Lavi whispered back at him in an angered voice.

"I… what did I say?"

"Cum for me," Lavi said as he limped away from him. Allen blinked, wide eyed before cringing, he'd forgotten about the Master thing…

"Lavi I'm sorry!" He rushed after his friend in hopes of keeping him as such.


	6. Kanda

Allen was worrying. Krory had been a mess the last few days, and he couldn't figure out why. He first shrugged it off as feeling guilty for being with Lavi when they were together but that went out the window the moment he had asked about it. The tall Exorcist had just smiled down at him before kissing the top of his head and asking if the rabbit was asking for another go. He had smiled back and said he doubted if Lavi wanted anywhere near his cock for awhile. They both had a big laugh and the worry had lifted for awhile but the next day it returned and it seemed to be getting worse…

---

Krory was pacing in the hall, not wanting Allen to see him in such a tizzy. Master was coming home today and his mind was such a mess it made Komui seem OCD by comparison. What was he going to do?! He missed Master, but loved the magnificent torment Allen could bestow on him. The boy didn't merely use pain to excite him but the torturous teasing and taunting of pleasure along with it. He took a deep breath, Master didn't share. Master would never share him. He had been a fool to even think that a possibility. He had to choose. He gulped, he just hope his choice didn't get him killed.

---

Krory stood in the hall, knowing Kanda would end up going right past him, his body trembling as his mind screamed he should be waiting for Master in his room; bound and ready for the playing to begin. He shook off the old training, no. He needed to speak with him outside of play or else he would never keep his thinking long enough to say what he needed to say.

Krory flinched when the dark haired swordsman walked past, "Kanda." The swordsman stopped, dead still, before only turning his eyes to see him. "I need to talk with you."

A dark brow raised a fraction of a centimeter as the younger man turned to look up at him, the swordsman's eyes narrowing when he saw Krory keeping eye contact. "What."

"I… can't play with you anymore. I found a new Master and want to stay with him."

Kanda's eyes narrowed more as he searched his slave's face, "You found a new Master." Krory was suddenly kneeling on the stone floor, his faced pressed against it by the younger man. "Can he even come close to what I do to you?" Krory's body started shaking uncontrollably when he felt the sword drug across his shoulders. "Answer slave."

"Kanda, stop," Krory gasped as he felt the blade between his ass cheeks.

"You are never allowed to speak my name," Kanda growled as pulled the blade toward Krory, the tip making a scraping noise on the floor while the edge cut into the bowing man. Krory couldn't help but pant as he held back moans. "Does he even come close to what I can do to you?"

The blade started upward, drawing a bloody line up his spine as he shuddered. "Yes."

"Really… What does he do that would have you running to him instead of your Master?" Kanda forced the man to stay kneeling as he circled around him to smile at the damage he had done.

"He gives me pleasure as well as pain," Krory whimpered out, he wasn't going to be able to keep saying no if Kanda kept this up. He blinked when he realized he no longer thought of the swordsman as Master. "Kanda, stop. I won't play anymore. You will be hurt."

"You dare call me by name again. And command me to stop?!" Krory's eyes went wide when he felt the tip of the blade pressed against his opening. He would never say no again if Kanda did that.

"STOP!" he yelped when the blade started pushing in, his mind was cracking. He wanted Master to keep going, to hurt him; gut him on the blade if he wished. Master. "No," Krory shook his head. "Kanda stop!"

"You still dare say stop!" Krory gasped when the blade was pulled from him before he felt it strike his throat. His eyes widened when he realized Kanda wasn't playing anymore, he had really lost it. Blood was flowing down his throat as the blade was pulled away, the copper scent making him woozy but then that could have been from the sudden blood loss. "You are MY slave; I won't let anyone take you from me!"

Krory turned to see the swordsman draw back the blade for another strike, he shot upright and had the boy pinned against the wall easily. Even injured he had the strength to hold the mad swordsman in place. "Haven't you realized, I LET you play with me so roughly you little brat! I'm not some little weakling that needs a big strong Master to keep me in line; I'm a monster that likes playing at being weak! For all the skill and training you have, you never once even realized the true nature of our game, did you!?! Ah but you realize it now, don't you? Just a mouse, that's all you are. You thought you had the cat belled and now that it's got you in its jaws you realize how truly pathetic your attempt was in the first place. What's it like? Knowing your very life hangs within someone else's reach…" Kanda's eyes had gotten huge, fear creeping up into the young man's eyes. "Exhilarating, isn't it?" Kanda tried to gasp around the grip that suddenly manifested around his throat. "You've held my life in your hands so many times. I think it's time I return the favor."

---

Krory stumbled, his body slamming into the door as his vision started blurring from blood loss. "Huh? Krory!" Allen opened the door to see the bleeding man slumped on the floor in front of his room. "God, what happened?!" His shirt was off and pressed to the wound even as he yelled for Timcampy to get help.

"Master," was whispered as Krory nuzzled his face into Allen's arm before he lost consciousness.

Dark eyes blinked open and he looked around to see the familiar sight of the infirmary. He groaned softly when his neck protested being moved, "Krory?" Allen wiped his eyes before looking up at the man from his spot beside the bed. "You're awake! What the hell happened?!"

"Kanda," Krory said as he hid behind his bangs.

"Kanda attacked you? What did you do to set him off?!" Allen knew the swordsman was a little unstable but he never thought he would outright try to behead the bumbling oaf.

"I told him he couldn't be my Master anymore."

Allen's jaw struck the bed it was hanging open so far. "Kanda is your Master?!"

"Was. When I told him, he… reacted badly."

"Understatement Count. They said you had cuts, uh…" Allen's eyes dropped while he tried not to pale at the thought.

"I almost broke and called him Master when he did that," Krory shuddered as he tried to curl closer to Allen. "I wanted it so bad," the boy made shushing noises as he petted over the whimpering man's white bangs. "He really lost it. I never thought he was that close to madness."

"Kanda never was what you'd call stable Count. Why do you think he liked hurting you so much?"

"I knew he was a true sadist. He couldn't even get off unless I screamed…" Krory curled in closer to the petting touch, making a content sound as his eyes started drooping closed. "Master," he purred, startling the hell out of poor Allen as he fell asleep.

---

"Allen this isn't necessary!" Krory swatted at the young boy that was trying to get him to sit back and prop his feet up.

"You know you're not supposed to be doing a lot of moving around until your neck heals, now stay in the chair or I tie you down!"

Krory's eyes shimmered, "Promise?"

There was a loud slap as Allen's hand connected with his forehead, "Damn masochistic son of a…" Krory let the boy's complaining fade out as he drank from the glass he had been handed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Allen smiled at him. "I still can't believe they don't have any Akuma blood for you… You'd already be healed if you had some."

"C'est la vie." Allen let out a yip as Krory drug him back into his lap, "You know what would **really** make me feel better?"

"I'm not making it worse. You need to heal!" Krory started truly pouting when Allen smacking his arms and got out of his lap. "Don't even try it," Allen frowned when the man looked up at him with such a pathetic pout, it made him itch to kiss it away.

"But I don't want to heal," was said in such an innocent voice it made Allen's eye twitch.

"Damn masochistic…." Allen grumbled and left the room for fear of giving in to the pleading. "And your ass better stay in that chair!" he yelled back at Krory before the man could even get to his feet.

"Damn Master…" Krory started grumbling in similar style to the smiling Exorcist as he instantly fell back in his seat. "I want meat buns for lunch!"

"Mine or Jerry's?" Allen asked seductively, Krory seemed to flinch back.

"I pray you meant that as you or the food…"

Allen cringed, "Damn that came out wrong!"

Krory had the biggest grin on his face, "Don't worry, you'll get better at teasing."

Allen grumbled before leaving the room.

---

Krory laid back on his small bed, he was getting that itch. He hadn't been able to play for over a week and Allen wouldn't do anything to risk reopening his throat. That meant no beatings, no cutting, and no strangulation. The vampiric Exorcist growled as he tried to run down his list of what would cause pain without blood loss. He blinked when something came to mind, he shook his head. Allen would never do that. Would he?

"Allen?" Krory called as he pushed open the door to the boy's room.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean to wake you… I just," Krory sat down on the bed when the boy sat up to look at him. "I really need to be hurt," he whined as he laid his head on the boy's shoulder. He winced when his healing throat throbbed; he was getting to the point even that had turned arousing.

"Krory…" Allen smiled softly as he ran his hand through the taller man's hair, "You're still healing, I don't want to risk the wound reopening."

"Please, the damn throbbing makes me want to rip my own throat out to make it worse! I can barely stop from clawing myself. Please," Krory whimpered.

Allen's eyes softened as he wrapped his arm around the pouting man's shoulder. "What did you have in mind?"

Krory smiled as he hugged Allen, "Do you know anything about binding?"

"Binding?"

"The binding of limbs. It's a form of bondage but instead of being bound to something you are wrapped tightly in rope or leather. It goes very good with stimulant torture."

"That won't cause you to bleed out but," Allen seemed a little apprehensive about it before he finally nodded.

"Thank you," Krory smiled and kissed Allen before pulling back and kneeling in front of the bed. "So, where do you want me?"

"On the bed," Allen blinked when Krory suddenly pounced onto it even before he got up.

"Seems I'm forgetting something," Krory pouted innocently.

"Oh, you mean these?" Allen asked while he started pulling the tall Exorcist's nightclothes over his head.

"I knew I was forgetting something," he smiled while he took care of the bottoms. "Front or back?"

"Back," Krory yipped when the boy already had him shoved onto his back. "Now, I know how to retrain someone but I know nothing about binding."

"I don't suppose you have any rope?"

"Actually, I think I do…" Krory's eyes shimmered brightly when the boy dug around beside the bed. "Okay, so it's not really rope."

Krory pouted when he saw the large spool of what looked to be packing twine, "It would take forever to get even a proper harness done with that!" He would love the feel of the chafing shredding material but it would take forever to do it right.

"Hmm, I think I have an idea," Allen smiled darkly as Krory was suddenly latched to the bed by the white Clown belt. "Now, where should I bind you?" Krory's eyes were large before he realized he was exactly where he wanted to be, at Master's mercy. He hissed as the boy stroked his nails down the naked chest, no blood was drawn but the scratching raised reddened skin along the way down to the hardened cock swaying with every deep breath the man took. "I think I know where."

"Yes, please, bind me Master," Krory moaned and pulled against his restraints, the belts rubbing his wrists raw.

"Now, how should I do this?" Allen asked while he unraveled the spool.

"Cage, start at the bottom and make a cage…" Krory panted and moaned when Allen stopped to rub the scratchy material against the dripping cock. "Master."

"I'm going to have to break you of that," Allen grumbled while he looped the knotted twine around the base of Krory's cock, smirking when the man moaned after he gave the noose a sharp tug to tighten it. "Like that?"

"Yes, more Master," Krory panted and writhed as Allen continued tying him, adding rings of tight twine up his shaft, each ring pulsing painfully, adding to his pleasure.

Allen looked down at the ringed cock; he had gotten all the way to the head and was rather intrigued by the skin swelling with each pulse of the veins under the tight twine. "More?"

"Yes, don't stop, please!" Krory bucked, his body screaming at him to remove the binding, to let him cum but he wanted more pain.

"Now, how do I do the cage part?" Allen asked, smirking sadistically when Krory's eyes shot open and he had a look on his face that clearly said you expect me to thing? "I'll figure it out," the eyes closed again as he nudged the ring cock with the twine spool again. "Hmm… you're balls seem awfully lonely."

Krory gasped when he felt Allen's lips close around one, moaning and bucking when the boy started sucking on it. "Master, hurt me. Please," his body only wanted to cum even as he begged and pleaded for more pain.

"You don't want pleasure do you?" Allen seemed a little disappointed as he let the pulsing orb free, "Alright, pain it is."

Krory let out a happy sound as he felt the twine suddenly wound tightly around his swelling testicles. "Yes, want more."

"I pull any tighter and I don't think you'll be having kids Count," Allen smirked, sitting upright to press his knee against the bound orbs.

"Ah!" Krory's head flew back, his body shuddering uncontrollably while pre-cum started dribbling down his tortured cock. "More. Close, more."

"Hmm," Allen smirked while bent down, licking at the pre-cum, Krory bucked hard and he thanked his balance when he stayed on the man. "Hmm," he hummed as he locked his lips around the head, lapping at the slid while the other kept trying to buck. "Are you going to cum?"

"Yes," Krory panted, trying to get the boy to take more of him, suddenly wanting the pleasure. "Make me cum."

"No 'let'?" Allen chuckled, "It seems I'm starting to break you of that habit." The boy smiled before he locked his lips back onto the dripping head, humming and smiling widely while he waited for the right moment.

"Ah, Master… Gonna," Allen bit down harshly the moment he felt the cock pulsing hard, Krory exploded in his mouth while the man thrashed and growled in pleasure. "Hmm, Master," Krory whispered as his eyes started closing.

"I'm going to have to break you of that the hard way it seems…" Allen smirked sadistically down at the sleeping man.


	7. Old Habits

Allen was starting to get frustrated. It had been over a month since Krory had turned down Kanda and taken him as his new Master. And the young Clown still couldn't break him from calling him that! He had tried several different things, and had even broken the vampiric Exorcist of only cumming when told during that time, but if the man was truly enjoying himself he still cried Master instead of his name. He wanted to hear his lover cry his name not some title that had been somewhat forced on him.

He grumbled as he plotted a way of breaking the habit. Allen had gotten him to the point if he commanded something in public Krory would only smirk at him and say maybe later if there were others around, or he would **choose** to play right there. It made him proud the first time Krory had admitted that that was why he had always been so skittish around Kanda in public, if the man had said a word he would've be on his knees blowing him for any and all to see. He smirked and had told him to suck him, even as he saw a few Finders heading toward them. Krory's eyes shimmered before he noticed their company. He leaned so the boy could hear without the other's catching it, "Is Master into Exhibition?" Allen had gotten so hard from the tone, and Krory had just left him there, even had the gall to innocently smile and nod at the men along the way.

Allen shook his head, trying to keep his mind out of the past and not think of the 'punishment' he had placed on Krory for that little incident. He sighed when he realized he was already hard. He'd deal with that later, he only had a few more hours before Krory was supposed to be back from his mission and he had to think of a good way to break the man of his old habits.

Krory was so wound up when he returned from his mission, he'd nearly forgotten to drop the damnable Innocence with Komui on his way through the Order. He thought about going straight to Allen's room, really needing to blow off a lot more than just steam after the mission but he decided it would be better to get washed and changed after such a hard trip. He grumbled to himself on the way to his room.

"Welcome back Count," Krory heard when he got into his room. His eyes went wide when he suddenly had something thrown over his neck and yanked back, his hands clawing at the stone floor as he was off balanced when his assailant jumped onto his back, never loosening his grip.

"Ah," Krory clawed at the thing around his throat, the scent of blood filled the air when his nails cut deep, making him dizzy from the smell and stinging pain.

"Is it better for you when you fight?" Krory heard the voice ask lustfully, though his body was reacting on instinct his mind knew who had him would never do permanent harm, he let his body keep fighting and prayed the boy could keep himself safe. "So it is better," the assailant had wrapped his legs around the bigger man to keep himself in control, his foot unintentionally striking the hidden erection hard enough to cause Krory to cough what little air he had left in his lungs out. "Sorry."

Krory's body shuddered as he came, Allen quickly removed the belt from his throat the moment he hit the floor in a twitching pile of limbs. "God, I needed that," he choked out in a hoarse voice when he finally caught his breath. "Thanks."

"No problem. I didn't mean to kick you," Allen automatically apologized with downcast eyes.

"I know, you would have done it a lot harder," Krory knelt up and stalked toward Allen on all fours, looking every bit a predator with the fanged grin on his face once the boy's back was against the wall. "Allen," Krory panted as he pulled on the boy's leg. "Grind them into the stone," Allen let his foot be lifted up to be placed on the kneeling man's crotch. "I need you," Krory was already pulling the distracted boy from his pants and sucking on him.

"Ah, Krory," Allen couldn't help but put weight on his other leg for fear of toppling as the man sucked and slurped at him. Krory was grunting and moaning around him, making him thrust into the pleasing mouth and his foot ground the man's cock and balls into the floor with each thrust.

"Ah, Master, close." Krory panted, his hand furiously working up and down Allen's shaft as the man caught his breath.

"Arystar," Allen moaned, his mind lost to the quick moving hand working him.

"Please, crush me," Krory went back to sucking the boy, moaning when Allen shifted to press his weight fully onto the pain causing leg.

"Krory, say my name," Allen whispered, twisting his heel and causing the mouth around him to grip him harder, he could tell the man wanted to bite. "Krory, please, say my name."

Krory shivered under the painful boot, wanting and even trying the hump at the leg crushing him against the stone floor. "Master!" he cried out as he came. Allen looked away from the man when he was recovering from the experience, already thinking of another idea.

Krory moaned, purposefully gripping his bruised crotch, "Allen." He rolled over to find himself alone on the small bed. "Allen?" Once the sleep haze left his eyes he looked around to find himself alone, "Ugh, he must have gone to breakfast…" His groin pulsed again and he moaned at the pleasure it caused. Looking down he dropped his head at the tented covers, "Damn, why did he have to go to breakfast so early?" An odd shimmer was seen in his eyes as a very disturbing grin stretch across his face.

"I still can't get over you two," Lavi said to the eating Exorcist. Allen's head shot up, his cheeks puffed out, while he tilted it to the side. "God, that's just so adorable," Allen's eyes narrowed when he knew where that look was going.

"Lavi, I'm not kissing you and that was a onetime thing," the red headed Exorcist pouted while Allen continued to shovel in food.

Lavi's eye shot up to notice Krory stalking toward them. Emphasis on stalking, the way the man held himself and moved screamed predator after prey. "Uh… Allen…"

"Hmm?" Allen's face was covered with bits of food when he looked up at the worrisome Bookman. "What's wrong?" he asked once he'd wiped his face clean.

Krory suddenly flopped himself down next to the boy, resting his chin in his hand as those narrowed predator's eyes flicked over every inch of him. "I want to play."

"We played last night. Can you even get it up after it being crushed?"

"This morning's wonderful dreams proved I could, but you would have known that if you hadn't left so early," Krory said as he slid his chin out of his hand, letting his head rest on his stretched arm on top of the table.

"Is that what was poking me in the side? Hmm," Allen seemed to shrug it off and went back to his food.

"Alleeeeen, I want to play," Allen dared not look at the man. He knew Krory had to be pouting. Innocent pouting Krory was heartbreaking, but when Krory wanted to play… That predator, pouting, made you want to give him your soul just so you would be with him.

"You want me to play with you, here, in front of the entire Order?" Krory's eyes shimmered, unnoticed by the ignoring boy, time for a change of tactic…

"Group play? With all these people…? I don't think I could do that," Lavi's jaw was on the table, his one uncovered eye bugging at the pure innocence in the pouting man's expression. "But if Master wishes, I'll gladly do anything they asked." Lavi's seen eye was swirling, blood trailing from his nose at the possibilities.

"Do you want me to do that? Tell you to play the common whore and let them fuck you…" Allen brushed a stray crumb away from his lip, trying to not show any outward sign of arousal at the thought of seeing Krory in so much pleasure while any and all comers took him repeatedly, in groups. He sniffed to keep the slight nosebleed from showing. "I don't think so. How about this instead," Krory's head was suddenly snapped backwards by his hair, his skull bouncing off the wooden table. "How about I take you over this table in front of God and everyone, hmm?" Lavi shook himself out of his fantasies to see a very demonic looking Allen holding a moaning Krory against the table by his hair.

"Yes, Master. Show them all who I belong to."

"Hmm, I don't want to share my pet," Allen pulled the man's hair harder, kissing the moaning man deeply, claiming him without so much as a word. He knew the moment the hall went silent that they were being watched, he felt Krory shift, wanting more, and he pulled away from the whimpering man. "Mine," Krory yipped, Allen was suddenly dragging him by the tuft of hair, and all he could do was scramble along behind him on all fours to keep the roots still attached.

"Master," Krory moaned when Allen stopped for a moment, still being held by his hair. He opened lust glazed eyes to see General Cross standing there staring at the boy. A strawberry blond brow rose, a pale white to match, the general chuckled before stepping out of the way.

"Baka deshi… never call me that again," Allen got an evil smirk as he nodded before pulling Krory along behind him. "I knew the boy had a set of claws…" Cross chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't realize he had teeth too."


	8. Voyeur

Krory was flung onto the bed, yipping even as Allen grabbed his shirt and ripped it above his head. "I have a bad feeling about this," he couldn't help but pout, suddenly worried their little playing might get them both into a world of trouble.

"You practically, did, beg for me to play in front of the entire Order and now you're whining? What the fuck is wrong now?" Allen sat back on his heels, "You're really worried aren't you?"

"What's going to happen when they realize you're underage?"

Allen blinked, opened his mouth to speak, closed it and then shook his head and laughed, "Arystar, I drug you out of the room by your hair… I think I'll be the one catching flack for us, not you," just then the door was pounded on; Krory jumped and tried to hide behind the boy when the door flung itself open before either of them could answer it.

"Allen what the hell have you done to our innocent vampire?" Krory flinched and hid from Komui, trying desperately not to go into the slave mindset; it wasn't Master that said it so that helped.

"Komui, calm down! You're scaring Krory. And don't call him a vampire!" Krory whimpered behind the boy, Master had said vampire… He shook his head, no stop, Master said not to call him a vampire not called him one. "Krory… It's alright, I'm not mad at you," Allen tried to calm the huddling man, he could see the glazed slave's eyes creeping in and he really didn't need or want to explain that to Komui.

"Huh? Oh, it's okay Krory, it's Allen I'm mad at not you," Komui crooned too, thinking the naturally docile man was afraid of being yelled at by their superior.

"It's not you he's afraid of you baka!" Allen screamed at the blinking scientist.

Krory winced, "I'm sorry Master."

Allen was startled to suddenly have Krory's head in his lap. He froze, praying the slave didn't start trying to suck him in front of the other man. "It's alright. Really. Just sit over by the wall."

Krory was confused, it showed when he sat up to crawl to the other end of the bed where Master was pointing and leaned against the wall while curled up. "What is wrong with him?" Komui asked while observing the suddenly overly docile man.

"He is my… pet. I'm trying to break him of the Master slave thing but he's being difficult. His mind automatically converts to slave when his Master is angry or yelling. No I didn't do this to him!" Krory flinched when Allen yelled at the look Komui was giving him. Allen pointed at the cowering man when he saw Krory try to crawl toward him, he knew where it would go when he reached him. "Stay." Krory nodded and leaned back against the wall.

"For someone against slave play you sure are treating him like one…"

"I have to or else he'll suck me off," Allen said with a sigh, really not wanting to look over at the gaping scientist. "It's complicated. You might want to leave now," the scientist just gaped at the man seeming to cower in the corner, though those eyes could never be mistaken for anything other than lust.

"He wants to touch you doesn't he?" Komui didn't even realize he asked it until he heard Allen's chuckle.

"The greatest pleasure a slave could ever feel is Master's touch," Krory's eyes closed, he purred at the feel of Allen's hand sliding over his hair, fearing his whimper when it was taken away would cause him to be punished.

"Master?" Krory asked, the only thing keeping him from the boy was the command to stay, he wanted touched again.

"You may hold me," Allen sat back on the bed, his fluttering heart calming when Krory only reached out to wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"Master," Krory whispered while he risked nuzzling his nose against the top of Master's head.

"If you didn't do this to him then who did?" and why didn't anyone notice until now, hung silently in the air.

"Kanda," Allen felt Krory flinch behind him, fearing another slave-like reaction, he distracted him by petting his head.

"Hmm, Master," Krory purred and leaned in more, tucking himself against the boy's side like a dog while the boy petted his hair.

"Komui, could you please leave? I hate being called Master and I don't want you to see what it takes to drag him back…"

Komui was at war with his mind, he wanted to leave the two be but his scientist's mind wanted to know what exactly the boy had to do to return the man to his bumbling innocent naïve self. "What does it usually take for him to act like his normal self?"

Allen smirked, "What you see as 'normal' is nothing but an act, Komui." Krory gave a sigh when Allen pulled on his hair, it turned into a moan when the boy pulled hard enough the roots threatened to give.

"Master," was sighed when the boy kept the grip, pulling more until his neck was angled harsh enough to restrict his breathing. "Please, more," Krory's body started to shake with need.

"We have a visitor," Allen stated, calm as could be, Krory's glazed eyes looked up and finally settled clearly on Komui.

"Is he playing with us?"

"Do you want him to play with us?" Allen's lip twitched upward, Krory shifted away and looked at the visitor, he was actually thinking about it. That boded well for him coming out of his haze.

"Does Master want him to have me?" Maybe not…

"Do you want him to have you?" Allen could see the scientist's eyes bugging behind his glasses while his body randomly twitched.

"I want to taste Master," Krory risked punishment, moving himself to kneel between Master's spreading legs, though he never did more than nudge his face against Master's crotch. "Can I, please," Krory shifted up on all fours, to give whatever kind of access either of them would want or need to his body while he continued to nudge his nose and chin against the growing bulge.

"You would let him fuck you, just so you could suck me off?" Krory heard the question, nodding against the now solid bulge pressing against Allen's seem, his tongue slipped out to brush it. "Ah!" He flinched, waiting for the strike, kick, anything the boy would do to punish him for the act. "You really want to suck me right in front of our superior?" Unable to resist anymore, Allen got his answer in the form of Krory's lips resting on either side of his clothed shaft and sucking loudly at it. "Aaaaah, Arystar," Krory was shaking uncontrollably, Master had said his name! He purred against the hidden pulse when Master's hands reached to stroke across his hair.

"Master?" Krory asked when the hands pulled him away.

"Do you really want Komui to take you?"

Krory's eyes darted, 'Komui' didn't seem to register by the look of his still glazed eyes, "Master does as Master wants."

Allen sighed sorrowfully when Krory shifted his body back to be taken from behind even while he went back to licking and sucking at his covered crotch. "Suck me for real," he was instantly free of the confining pants with Krory's skilled mouth working him. "You want it that bad?" He got a whimper while Krory continued to bob quickly over him, never once losing his suction even when his tongue slid and curled around him. "Krory," Krory's head was pulled away. He was whimpering and licking his lips, wanting more.

"Master?"

"Hmm… I want to stand," Krory was instantly backing up to let the small Master to his feet. "Last chance to leave Komui or you get added to this game." Krory's eyes flicked away from Master for a second, quickly returning to the boy's face for any cues. "Have it your way… Stand up," he was on his feet, relishing Master's hand on his chin to show him what he wanted. "Go stand in front of Komui," Krory blinked, Master wanted him away? The boy's eyes narrowed and he quickly followed the command even though he was confused. "Now… continue." Krory blinked, confused, until he felt the aroused boy grinding against his ass.

"Master wants in me?"

"Yes," Allen said, his eyes never leaving Komui's petrified gaze even when Krory unfastened and dropped his pants. "Kiss him," he instructed as he pressed forward, forcing the two men to be flush against each other, smirking when Komui realized exactly how happy Krory was that his 'Master' was going to have him.

"Yes, Master." Komui looked about to protest when Krory's lips met his, he gave up when they began to work his.

"Deeper, pet, show him how skilled your tongue is," Allen moaned out as he nudged his erection between the taller man's cheeks, never penetrating nor was he intending to.

"Master," Krory whispered when he pulled back, Komui went to speak and he used that moment to slide his tongue into the man's mouth, pinning his wrists when the other went to grab him.

"Ah," Komui moaned out when Krory pulled away enough to catch a breath before going back to searching and stroking every sensitive part of his mouth with his tongue. He let out a muffled sound when Krory found all the obvious ones and the tongue started mapping out the depths of his throat, his knees going weak while his mind reeled as it tried to figure out what and why that would be so sensitive without causing him to gag.

"Let him kneel," Allen said when he noticed Krory was holding the pliant scientist up. Krory tried to keep the kiss going without dropping to his knees or separating from his Master's grinding. He was soon left panting while staring down at the blushing scientist. "Now… Whatever shall we do with him?"

"Master, please, take me," Krory panted, eyes closed as he felt the teasing grinding continue.

"Not yet," Allen ran a hand down Krory's shuddering back, trailing fingers down in a tease across his ass, even going as far as pressing his fingers against the needy hole. "Hmm… I've got it. Have him suck you," Komui's eyes went huge when he turned his head to see the rather large cock within plain view; he gulped when it started dripping pre-cum.

"Master's mouth is much better," Allen's lip twitched, Krory was coming out of it a little, maybe a few more pushes and he'd get his lover back.

"Hmm, such a knowing pet," Krory gave something akin to a purr when Allen reached to tenderly brush his hair from his face. "He will no doubt bite," he smirked when Krory flinched and started shaking again. "I'm through talking, make him suck you."

Komui was starting up at Krory with wide eyes when the other looked down at the timid man. "Uh," Komui protested softly when Krory's hand reached down to grip his neck.

"Master can't even take it all," Krory said, causing Komui's eyes to widen more.

Allen chuckled, "Fuck his face and make him take it all."

"Ah," Komui whimpered, gripping the holding hand.

Krory's eyes blinked at the scared scientist, Komui. He couldn't hurt him, couldn't force him… His head shook, Master said to. No, no, no, he couldn't! Lavi was a willing partner, Komui is just a scared victim. "I… can't," Allen's smile was nearly face-cracking when Krory released the kneeling man. "I won't rape him. Allen, I could never force anyone."

"There you are," Allen threw his arms around Krory's neck and kissed him. "It took a bit to bring you back."

"Sorry, the yelling pushed me away," Krory said once the boy pulled back.

"I know. Now back to the fucking part."

Krory's eyes shimmered, "How do you want me?"

"That's my Arystar," Allen said before kissing him again. "Fuck me."

"Huh? Buh, you said… You were going to take me," Allen forced himself not to look at the innocent pouting that always followed that tone.

"I was trying to drag you back… I want you in me," Krory yipped when Allen suddenly threw himself back and drug him with him. Krory caught them both before they slammed into the unyielding stone floor. "Now."

"Komui is still," Krory was pulled from the thought by Allen grabbing his still naked member in a bruising grip. "AH! God, trying to think, don't do that," he moaned and panted, sighing when the boy released him. "Thank you. Komui's still…"

"Let him choose to leave or watch. I need you in me, now!"

Krory's innocent self showed in the worried look he kept giving toward where he knew Komui still sat. A chill ran up Allen's spine when the look suddenly darkened, all innocence gone, "No."

"Huh?" Allen blinked. The look he was getting said sex, hell it screamed 'Fuck, now!' "No?"

"No," gold shimmered within dark eyes as he licked his lips.

Allen's eyes narrowed, the bastard was pushing… He'd push back. "Fine, if you won't fuck me," Krory's eyes were wide when he was suddenly on his back, bound spread by white belts. "I'll do it myself."


End file.
